Start of Dusk
by MeLanieHeleYna
Summary: A twilight saga continuation. A story after breaking dawn. Bella will finally start her first day of school.Just when they think tey can live in peace,the Volturi will come once again. What about Nessie and Jake? Read and Find out! You won't regret it:D
1. Preface

**Preface**

Sometimes, I feel like all this is just a dream, no smile or laugh can fully express the joyous feeling I have now. A rich man's happiness couldn't even

compare to one-tenth of this feeling. There's so much love and joy in my world but beneath all this, there's anxiety, fright and loss. Anxiety to the

future, fright for my family and loss of happiness. My life is somehow an hour glass with each sand falling, numbering my days...


	2. Hershey Chocolate

**Bella's POV**

"I Love you" I whispered.

"Not more than I love you" He said in his soft velvet voice while stroking his perfect arm across my bare back. I could never get used to his touch, it never fails to send shivers down my spine even if we have the same temperature now.

His kiss broke my reverie. He passionately kissed my lips which I returned with equal enthusiasm. At times like this, I was grateful for having been changed into a vampire. I don't know how much of this my human body could take. I'm sure by now my heart would have been mistaken for helicopter blades taking off and my face would have been the same colour as an apple. His lips moved down to my neck. I tilted my head to my right to allow him to continue. He kissed my neck hungrily, moving down to my collar bone and then to the back of my ear. He skimmed his nose to my jaw line inhaling my scent. His lips felt like a brush of cold wind which left a trail of electricity. When his lips were inches away from mine, I quickly pulled his face to mine to kiss him. I crushed my body to his, wrapping my pale and slender legs to his thigh and throwing my arms around his neck while locking my fingers to his bronze hair. He laughed at my eagerness but didn't do anything to stop me. I always had to remind myself that I was stronger than him and that I should be more careful with him, but he didn't seem to care.

After a moment of sheer bliss, I lay in his stone marble chest while Edward was stroking my hair. I propped myself up on one elbow and stared at the perfect body of my husband. Time had not changed him (mainly because we were immortal and are frozen in our state which hindered our body from aging). My eyes traced over his pale complexion, his muscular chest and arms, the hard-square of his jaw, his straight nose and angular cheekbones, his soft curved lips,-twisted into that crooked smile I love-and last but not the least, his eyes which are now butterscotch gold after hunting last night. It still dazzles me when I stare into his eyes, I even lose coherency around him when he tries to dazzle me to give in to what he wants. All-in-all it was a picture of a god. I still can't believe that He's mine forever and I am his forever too. How did I deserve such a wonderful creature?

"Bella love, what are you thinking?" Edward asked. He was always curious to what I was thinking since I'm the only one that was immune to his power.

I laid back into his chest and pushed my shield away from me to let him know what I was thinking. I had better control of my shield now, I've been practicing with Edward this last few weeks and I was able to push the shield away from myself for more than 10 minutes. He smiled as he read my thoughts, he always loved it when I shared my mind with him.

"Bella, when will you see yourself clearly? Truly, you are the most beautiful person in this whole universe, both inside and out. It is I who doesn't deserve you."

I rolled my eyes at the impossibility but didn't say anything anymore, I didn't want to ruin this happy moment for him. The sun was beginning to rise. Today was our first day in West coast high school. We moved to Hampton, after the Volturi incident, for its weather and for the short drive it would take back to Forks in case anything comes up. Me, Alice and Edward would go as sophomores while Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett were juniors. Our public story was that Carlisle and Esme are our foster parents. I was adopted by Esme, who was my aunt that took me in when my parents died, along with Rosalie and Jasper who were pretending to be twins. Carlisle adopted Edward, Alice and Emmett who later on adopted Nessie (there was really no use in resisting this nickname), we would be using the same cover-up story we used on Charlie, that she was Edward's niece and that she has no other closest relative other than Edward. When Carlisle and Esme met, they fell in love and decided to get married, apparently because they shared the interest in fostering teens. I would go by my maiden name while Rosalie and Jasper would go by Hale and the rest would be Cullens.

The sun broke through the curtains of our room, sending rays of light to our skin which were now throwing off sparkles around the room.

"Momma" I heard Nessie's voice call out to me while she was approaching our room. Edward and I leaped from the bed and ran at vampire speed to the huge closet Alice has built for us. I quickly found a dark blue long sleeved blouse and skinny jeans. When I came back to our room, Edward was already sitting on the edge of our bed wearing an indigo polo shirt and jeans.

Renesmee opened our door and peeked right in. When she saw Edward, she immediately danced towards him. "Daddy!" She leaped towards him gracefully and was caught by Edward's muscular arms. He tackled her playfully, tickling her in the stomach on the bed. I watched as Nessie was laughing and squealing, she looks exactly like her father with the shape of her face, her chin, her cheekbones and her bronze colored-hair. She got her rosy cheeks and eyes from me-chocolate brown from when I was human- and her curls from my father. It always frightens me when I look into her future, she was still aging so rapidly-she had the body of a 4-year old and a mind of a ten-year old even though she's only 6 months old. Though I was assured that everything would be perfectly fine and she would reach full maturity after seven years, I still couldn't help to feel sad that I'm going to miss most of her childhood. Like this moment for example, I'm going to miss her playing with Edward and carrying her in my arms. Not to mention the fact that when she reaches full maturity I would be handing her to Jake for keeping (since he imprinted on her.). I pushed the thought aside for now and put on a brave face.

"Momma!" she screamed as I seated myself next to her. I pulled her into my arms, and seated her on my lap. She rested her hand on my cheek and I saw her say good morning in my mind.

I smiled at her. "Good Morning to you too sweetie."

She touched my cheek again and I could feel the sadness radiating out of her at the thought of us going to school for the day and leaving her here. "I'm going to miss you too baby but Mommy and Daddy have to go to school to pretend we're normal."

"But I want to go to school to." She whined in her high-soprano voice apparently not bothering to communicate with her gift.

"Nessie, now is not the right time, you're still aging too fast and people might notice." Edward explained to her. She pouted and a crease between her eyebrows appeared.

"Think about it this way, you get to spend the whole day with Jacob and Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle," She smiled at the thought. "And when we get home Auntie Alice and Auntie Rosalie can play dress up with you, and if you're a good little girl I might even give you some Hershey's chocolate" Her grin widened and her eyes sparkled with excitement at my announcement. I smiled at her, she prefers animal blood over human food but when it comes to chocolate, she practically can eat as much as Jacob, that's why we kept all our chocolates safely hidden.

"Okay, Mommy I promise" She smiled at me, her perfect teeth showing.

"Come on, let's go the bathroom and take your bath." I said. She let out a groan. I chuckled. She always hates it when she has to take a bath. I carried her into the bathroom without giving her any chance to escape.

After I gave Nessie her bath, we went to her closet, it was two-thirds of the size our closet, courtesy of Alice, apparently she has a new guinea pig Barbie but she still insists on what I should wear and was constantly disappointed at my lack of interest for clothing. I picked up a frilly lavender dress and white flats. After that I made my way back to our bedroom and strapped on my white peep-toe high heels and put on some blush-to avoid looking so pale- and silver dangling earrings. I figured why not dress for the second time I'm going through my first-day of high school. At least it would keep Alice off my back.

Edward and Renesmee were waiting for me by the living room. I walked over to them and took Edward's hand in mine. "You look beautiful today Mrs. Cullen" Edward complimented. I looked down, embarrassed, this would be one of the times I would have blushed.

"Of course she is, she's my momma" Nessie argued. I bent down on my knees and kissed her on the forehead.

"Thank you sweetie" I said.

We made our way to the main Cullen house where the others were. We decided to live separately from them to give us more privacy. Our house was only a couple of meters from the main house so we decided to be in no hurry to get there. We were walking at a leisurely pace, with Nessie between us and holding our hands as we swayed them.

We went through the back door and was greeted by Emmett.

"Hey you two what took you so long? It's not like you slept late last night." He guffawed. I can't believe him, after I fairly won the bet we made at our arm wrestling match he still can't stop commenting about my personal sex life with his brother which is kind of annoying if you ask me.

Edward shot him a death glare and growled. "Shut up Emmett, You had an agreement with Bella remember? Or do you want Bella to beat you again to remind you?"

Emmett smiled at the idea showing his set of teeth and dimples. "Sure, how bout this afternoon after school?"

"You're on" I answered. Emmett just doesn't know when to give up. He's like the brother I've always wanted, he's the person I go to whenever I needed to escape boredom. I love him as my brother though he annoys the hell out of me.

Just then Jacob came bursting into the room. Nessie squealed and let go of our hands and danced to Jake's open arms. We decided that Jacob should come along with us since he can't live without Renesmee. Esme built him a small house of his own a couple of yards in the forest, since Rosalie insisted on getting rid of the dog smell (they never really got over their annoyance over the other since Nessie's birth).

"Hey Ness, how was your sleep?" Jake asked Renesmee. Nessie touched his cheek to answer him. All of a sudden Jake burst out laughing.

"Jake what is it? Why are you laughing?" I asked him, curious to what Renesmee showed to him that made him laugh this hard. Somehow, I knew I'm going to regret this question. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward lips twitched, as if he was holding out a grin.

"Oh nothing" He managed to say between his laughter. "She's just telling me that she kept hearing noises and things racking last night." I was right, I was going to regret it. Emmett joined him in laughter and I silenced them both with a glare.

"Hey guys!" Alice called as she descended from the stairs. "Bella I'm so glad to see you finally take fashion seriously!"

I rolled my eyes at her. Silly Alice.

Nessie squealed and jumped off Jacob's arm to hug her aunt. "Aunt Ali!" she danced towards Alice and embraced her. She touched her cheek and an even bigger smile lit up her face.

"Of course we can play dress-up, you're my favourite niece in the whole world! I just wish your mother is this enthusiastic about clothes." She smiled mischievously at me. I stuck my tongue out to her.

"Okay, enough about fashion, we're going to be late if we don't hurry." Edward butted in. I smiled at him gratefully and he winked at me. Rose and Jasper came down the stairs and we rushed towards the garage after saying good-bye to Renesmee. I placed my wedding ring in another finger to avoid any rumors in the school and got in Edward's Volvo while Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper took Rose's BMW. The drive to school was short, Edward had his one hand at the wheel while the other was intertwined with mine.

"I love you Mrs. Cullen" He looked up at me with his dazzling and hypnotic eyes. I was stunned. How does he do that? Instead of responding, I leaned towards him and kissed him on the lips since I was in no shape to form a coherent sentence. He chuckled at my response. "You really shouldn't distract me like that love, especially when I'm driving"

I laughed at what he said. "Somehow I find it hard to believe that you would lose your concentration on driving since you don't even look at where you're going".

"True" He murmured flashing me my favourite smile and kissed my hand. The rest of the drive was quiet after that.


	3. West coast High

We got to the school in nick of time, with our vampire reflexes we can pretty much drive to 200mph without even getting a single scratch. We pulled up to the West coast parking lot. The other cars were simple, nothing to flashy but I doubt that a Volvo and a BMW would be ignored with this kind of cars. We parked next to Rosalie's BMW where the others were standing waiting for us while the other students in the parking lot were gawking at them. Edward got out first, and I saw some of the female students gasp and some dropped their jaw, I chuckled. I can probably guess what they were thinking without Edward's mind reading abilities to help me. Who wouldn't gasp at his god-like beauty? He was the most perfect being I've ever encountered in my whole life. I felt a stab of pride when I realized that he was forever mine and I was his.

He opened my car door for me and I got out, this time, the males were the ones dropping their jaw. I chuckled to myself as I registered the faces of awe coming from the boys around me and the death glares coming from some of the girls. He wrapped his slender arms around my waist and smiled my favourite crooked smile at me, abruptly ending the fantasies that were beginning to form in the other student's minds. He's so cute when he's jealous.

"Ready for your first day of eternal boredom?" He chuckled.

I laughed. "I doubt that our stay here would be boring, what with six vampires going to school here." I said with sarcasm in my voice. He laughed at my joke, his voice soft and velvet. We joined the others who were now starting to walk to the main entrance.

"So Bella, ready to maul down the entire student body?" Jasper joked while Emmett let out his booming laugh. I glared. I have an exceptional self-control over my thirst even for a new-born so I didn't have to worry about the thirst.

"Emmett will you please behave yourself." Rosalie commanded.

"Aw, babe, I'm just messing around with my little sister." Emmett said smiling his big dopey grin.

"Well, you're not going to want to mess again with your little sister after she kicks your ass tonight." I confidently said to him while they laughed except for him.

"C'mon guys let's go the registrar office, I don't want to be late." Alice whined. We hurried to the registrar's office to get our schedules. The woman at the desk was Mrs. Blake. She has a librarian look with red hair tied into a bun and white glasses for her eyes. She wore a cream cashmere suit and a plaid skirt of the same colour.

When we came into the door, she almost had a heart attack. Luckily, Jasper was there to calm her down. That was Jasper's power-an emphatic. He could taste the emotions coming from every person and could easily influence them.

Mrs. Blake recovered from her almost-heart attack and she started searching in a pile of papers for our schedules. She handed them to us and gave us a map of the school and a few instructions. We said thank you and exited the office.

"What's your first class?" Edward asked me as soon as we were out of the door.

"I have homeroom with Mrs. Shelly and then I have American history, Biology, French, English then Lunch. My last two classes are PE and Algebra." I said

"We have the same schedules except for American history, English and Algebra." He smiled at me. I was thrilled to have him in some of my classes, I could pay attention him when the class gets boring.

We made our way to the hallway where the other students were, while our hands were intertwined. As we passed, a lot of the students were staring and whispering about us. It made me feel slightly embarrassed, I wasn't used to people staring at me and thinking I was beautiful other than Edward.

The school was old-fashioned, brick walls, gray lockers by the sides, drinking fountains and the colourful posters that hung on every wall. The others went off to their respective classes while me and Edward went to our homeroom class.

The homeroom class was already starting when we arrived. The rest of the class were staring at us with wide-eyes as we made our way to the teacher's desk. We handed her our papers. She signed them and smiled at us.

"Class, I want you all to meet our new students, they will be attending here for the rest of the semester so I'd appreciate it if you make them feel welcome." Mrs. Blake said as she stood up and gestured towards us. "Please introduce yourselves to the rest of the class." She told us.

"My name is Edward Cullen. I'm a sophomore along with my foster sister here." He gestured towards me "Her name is Isabella Marie Swan. Nice to meet you all." He said through his velvety voice with a polite smile on his face.

"Hello, nice to meet you too. And please call me Bella" I said to them but it felt more like singing with my bell-chime voice. The other students were still staring at us but this time it felt like their eyes were going to budge out of their sockets. The teacher assigned us to our seats in the two chairs at the back of the class. Mrs. Blake continued with her morning announcements.

"Edward, why are they all still staring?" I asked in a voice so low that no human within a close range could even hear me.

"That's easy love, they think you're a super-model or a goddess from heaven." He whispered to me with a grin. "they're not so far from the point." He added.

I looked away from his dazzling eyes and composed myself before turning back to him. "And what do the girls think? I'm sure they're thinking the same thing about you."

His smile faltered and looked annoyed. "I'm really trying to block their thoughts as of this moment, their fantasies are somewhat vulgar and full of lust."

I was annoyed. How could they even think of that when he's already married? Oh wait, we weren't married yet in our cover story. Sometimes, it's hard to keep up this human charade. I extended my shield towards him and enveloped him in my shield. He smiled at me. I gave him a quick peck at the lips at vampire speed which no human could ever detect even if they were staring.

"Eager are we?" he teased. I rolled my eyes at him and paid attention the teacher.

He also gave me a quick kiss but this time on the cheek. I turned my face towards him. "Thank you" he said with his hypnotic eyes and dazzling smile.

"Anytime" I replied. Just then the teacher stood up and dismissed us before the bell rang. We still had 10 minutes more before our next class. I stood up along with Edward. We were just about to leave the table when I was cornered by an admirer.

"Hey babe, I'm Michael by the way, I was wondering if I could show you around the school and maybe we could go on a date this weekend?" He winked at me with his blue eyes. He seemed confident.

Edward looked annoyed beside me and I felt disgusted towards him. It was only the first time we met and already he's asking me out on date. I responded to him before Edward could say something to him.

"I'm sorry but I don't need your help, and I have a boyfriend." I said with a hint of sour in my tone.

"Oh come on now, don't be like that gorgeous. I'm merely offering you my help for courtesy. And as for your boyfriend, I admit I'm a bit jealous but trust me, he has no competition against me." He winked at me again.

"Tell that to him" I added while inclining my head towards Edward, a mock smile playing on my lips.

Edward took my hand and glared at Michael.

"Nice to meet you Michael, I'm Bella's boyfriend by the way." He said with a small smile on his lips but his eyes were hard. I squeezed his hand to calm him down. You could tell by Michael's face that he was shocked by this revelation rather than being embarrassed for hitting on a girl in front of her boyfriend.

"B-but I-I thought you were her brother." Michael stammered.

"Yes, well we're foster siblings, we were both adopted by our foster parents and that's how we met." Edward said. "And I think there's nothing wrong to be in a serious relationship with your foster sister. Technically, we're not really related." He defended, probably to answer Michael's thoughts. He looked down at me and I grinned at him.

"Oh." Michael said seeming arrogant and then walked away.

We left the room and headed for my locker. There was still 8 minutes left when we finally got there.

"I hate that guy." Edward said through his teeth. I looked up at him and touched his cheek to calm him down. He seemed to relax for a little bit but his eyes were still hard

"I know, he annoyed me too. I'm glad that he decided not to bother me anymore." I said.

"Oh, he still going to ask you out, it's just that he doesn't want me around when he does." He said in a hard voice.

"Well then, you better not leave my side then." I said to lighten his mood. It worked, he smiled his crooked smile.

"It's a plan" He agreed. I laughed

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, don't you know by now that I'm yours and I love you more than anyone else in the world." I said swinging my arms to his neck and looking up to his eyes.

He grinned. "Of course I do, it's just that sometimes it's hard to believe it because I feel like I don't deserve you Bella. And I feel the same way as you too." He said placing his hands around my waist.

"You're wrong, I'm the one who doesn't deserve you. But there's nothing you can do to change anything." I said. I reached up in my toes to kiss him. He lifted me from the ground and kissed me with such passion the rest of the building would have been on fire and we wouldn't have noticed. I twisted my hands in his bronze hair and clamped my legs to his while our lips moved in synchronization. His hands rubbed by back, down to my hips and back sending shivers all over my body. We stayed that way for a couple of minutes before the bell rang and reminded of us of where we were. Luckily, there was no one in the hall to see our heated exchange of passion.

"Damn that bell" Edward muttered. I laughed at his annoyance.

"Later." I said while smiling in anticipation. "Are you still mad?"

"No, You're good at distracting me love" he grinned at me. "But I still hate that guy."

"You're so cute when you're jealous." I teased.

"I'm not jealous!" He pouted. I laughed at his expression.

"Right, 3 minutes ago you wanted to murder him for flirting with me and you deny you're jealous." I said with sarcasm in my tone.

"Whatever you say Bella" He said while rolling his eyes. " But I still hate that guy"

I checked the time, Crap! I'm going to be late for American History. "Edward we better go to class or else we'd be late" I said while grabbing his hand. He walked me to my next class and kissed me good-bye on the lips.


	4. Author's note

**Author's note:**

Hey guyz! Sorry for the interruption. I just want to insert my disclaimer here. Cuz I kind of forgot to put it since this is my first time and I'm hyper excited.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the books (I wish!). I dedicate all my praises to the great Stephenie Meyer. (I may forget to insert another disclaimer in another chapter so please don't sue me, and please note that this disclaimer applies to all my stories of twilight and all its chapters.)

Continue reading and please give me comments! I'd really appreciate it. Ooh and also ideas for me, if you have any. Well enjoy!


	5. Bodyguards

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight saga or any of my characters.

This is chapter 3 based from Edward's POV! Sorry it took so long.

**Chapter 3 Bodyguards**

**Edward's POV**

I silently made my way in the hollowed halls of this school, not needing to keep the human charade since there were no humans. Huh, I never thought a vampire could be marked tardy for class, being with Bella, time seemed to pass by rather quickly. Damn that bell again for ruining our moment, but then again, we wouldn't want the entire student body watch our entire display of affection. The way her legs clung to me and her hands messing my already-disarrayed hair, replayed in my mind, I fought back the urge to turn around. Oh well, I can have Bella all to myself after we got home. I grinned in anticipation.

Clouds of trivial human thoughts filled my mind as I approached my English class. I tried to tune them out, not needing to hear what they were thinking, simply out of distaste. One voice stood out than the rest, mainly because of familiarity. It was Alice. I didn't know we had this class together.

I timidly knocked on the door to signal the teacher I was here. She looked up at me and a low gasp escaped out of her lips. I was then bombarded with unpleasant thoughts from the rest of the class.

"_Oh. My. God! He is so hot! I didn't believe Kayla at first but now, WOW."_

"_He's so freaking cute! I hope he's single. Hmmm... maybe I'll try flirting with him after class". _

"_Look at that face! It's so perfect! This must be heaven. I really hope the rumors weren't true that he's going out with that brunette. Michael's pretty pissed"._

"_Stop it Jean! He's seventeen for crying out loud! Do not mix business with pleasure. He's so gorgeous." _

The Iast thought came from Ms. Anderson, my English teacher, she was attracted to me. I curse this inhuman beauty of mine.

"You must be our new student" She glanced down at her student list for a brief second before turning back to me. "Mr. Edward Cullen?" I curtly nodded.

"Please take a seat next to your sister." She made a twirl with her hand towards the seat next to Alice.

"Thank you" I said, forcing a polite smile on my face. It caught gasps around the room.

I walked towards the chair next to Alice at the back of the room.

Alice was beaming at me, as usual. I tried to block out her thoughts, merely out of courtesy. I took my seat next to her. She looked up at me with wide golden, expectant eyes.

"_Hi Edward"_ Alice thought, a smirk the size of Texas lingered on her lips. _"Odd, I didn't know vampires could be late"_ she thought while replaying her vision of me and Bella minutes ago in the hallway.

I almost laughed myself, I had thought of the same thing ago. Well, almost. I settled for a grimace. It annoys me as much as Bella was annoyed about all this innuendos of our sex life.

"None of your business Alice" I said too fast for any humans to hear.

"_Hey, you're lucky Emmett doesn't know what you two were up to, I can only imagine what he's going to say when he finds out about this."_ Alice grinned. Sometimes I wonder how this pixie managed to always get on my nerves. But true enough, I don't want Emmett to get fired up with all his jokes about me and Bella.

"You better not tell him." I hissed under my breath.

"_I won't tell him, geez! Don't get all twisted up!"_ Alice retorted at me. I grinned to her in response. She was always on my nerves but I love her through and through.

"_Speaking of Emmett, he's in the same class with Bella right now."_ Alice told-or rather thought to me. _"I feel sorry for her."_

"How's she holding up?" I asked in another low voice. The teacher just then called for order to begin class. I faced the board to pretend I was actually listening, Alice did the same as well.

"_Go see for yourself"_

I scanned the school for Emmett's thoughts, It only took me two seconds to hear his mischievous thoughts. Emmett was as usual, teasing Bella on why she was late for class.

"Emmett for the last time, I was late because the teacher dismissed us late." I heard Bella say, exasperated.

"I don't believe that little sister, there aren't too many morning announcements this morning" Emmett grinned. Bella groaned. I choke back my laughter. She's so cute when she's mad. I will have to talk to Emmett tonight though.

I was then interrupted by a new "voice" which I had known all too well but was rare. It was Bella's. She must have pushed her shield aside to talk to me. I always loved it when she lets me get a glimpse of the strange workings of her mind.

"_Help, please!"_ Bella thought.

I will, I promise. I wanted to tell her but I couldn't and neither was doing it for that matter. I will make sure I get a good kick out of Emmett's ass tonight.

" _I love you Edward, I miss you"_ she continued while relishing the strong emotions she felt while kissing me that very moment. Again, I fought back the urge to come running to her. Just then, her thoughts were almost instantaneously gone, her shield must have snapped back into place. Nowadays, she was able to push her shield away from her for more than ten minutes. I was so proud of her, especially when I realized she was shielding us during that horrible incident in the clearing. At times like these, I was actually happy I changed her. It was as if she was made for this kind of life. I was extremely happy that day when she first awoke to this life, her first words, triggered every sense in my body, the ache I have for her grew stronger. "I love you", those were the words, simple enough but strong enough to change a destiny-our destiny to something better. I no longer believed that we were damned, for how can a creature so beautiful and pure in her heart be a soulless monster? No. Definitely not.

Alice broke my reverie. I glanced at her, only to notice the blank expression on her face. She was seeing a vision. I read her thoughts, they were about the weather. A storm will hit over Forks and Hampton and we were in the baseball clearing. I felt relieved, they weren't coming after us, at least not today, though someday soon.

Alice grinned at me, obviously figuring out what we were doing in the clearing. _"hmm... there's a storm tonight, I wonder if they'd like to play?"_ Alice contemplated, though I knew she already had an answer to that.

"Sure Alice, I bet Nessie wants to see how to play baseball." I told her. She almost hopped in her seat of all the excitement that was going to happen. Typical Alice.

Also, I wanted Bella to have a fun experience for once in the clearing, she never got to play baseball with us. She was only there a few times but for the reasons that were not at all to her liking. It would be nice to have a fun memory there.

The rest of the period just pretty much droned on and on. The teacher was chattering something about Romeo and Juliet being a star-crossed couple. I doubt that she can surprise me with a new fact about this topic. I've pretty much memorized every line and every plot of the story. Heck, I've practically lived through it when I was with Bella when she was still human. Odds after odds stacked against us, one problem after the other, but the past is the past, I cannot force myself to go back to those times.

The rest of the class seemed ignorant to the teacher for their thoughts were all about me and my family, our god-like beauty, the trivial fact that we were all adopted but somehow together and that Carlisle and Esme were match-makers. All of which were petty and to be expected. I tried to tune them out as hard as I can, contemplating on what I should do the for the rest of the hour and surprisingly I still had 45 minutes left. Aha! An idea has struck me. I browsed through the minds once again to find Emmett thoughts. Well, I didn't exactly say I wouldn't do this again. I quickly found Emmett thoughts, he was planning on what's going to be his strategy during their match. Oh well, at least he stopped teasing her.

Bella was doodling in her notebook, ignoring the teacher, while twisting a lock of her hair absentmindedly. She must have had this discussion before. My thoughts were suddenly directed towards a boy seating next to Bella. He was staring at her, her gorgeous legs, her long wavy hair, her pale-white complexion, her eyes and her features. He was imagining her without the clothes. Pervert. I bit back a growl. Only then did I notice that all thoughts of the human males in her class were about her.

"_Damn that chick is hot! I should give her my number, I don't care that she's taken by that Edward guy."_

"_Hmmm.. she would make a good prize for me to show off to the other guys."_

"_Look at that fine ass and legs. I bet she was a super-model in another life."_

"_Edward is so lucky, she must be the kindest person I met. Not to mention the fact that she's heart-breakingly beautiful. It's rare to find a girl that has brains, beauty and heart all in one. God knows I've tried. It's too bad she's taken though. Edward is really lucky."_ This last thought came from a boy seating in the front row. His name was Alex Salvador. Though the other thoughts I came to loathe, this one I felt less. Unlike the others, full of lust, he actually saw the best in Bella, her true-self, the way I have always perceived her. I was somehow grateful to him that he respected our relationship and kept his hands in his pockets unlike the others.

The bell rang after a few more minutes of listening to their internal chattering . I was grateful for Alice, she apparently decided not to get on my nerves for the rest of the period. I hurriedly got up and left, aching to feel Bella's hand in mine. Alice waved good-bye and winked at me. "I won't tell I promise" she said apparently seeing what I was about to say next.

"Thanks Alice."

I went outside and strode off to the American history class. I was again listening to their thoughts as I made my way to her class. One guy cornered Bella, again. This time it was some boy named Dylan.

"Hey, welcome to Hampton, I'm Dylan. Nice too meet you." He said warmly to Bella. Bella seemed oblivious to his ulterior motives.

"Thanks, that's so nice of you." She said to him politely

"I was wondering if you're free tonight maybe we could go see a movie" _or maybe go to a hotel room after_ he added that thought. I practically gave up on walking at human speed.

Bella grimaced at his invitation. "Sorry I have plans with my boyfriend tonight." She snapped.

_Damn _"You could always cancel on him, he never has to find out." He replied. I can only imagine him now, being thrown out the window.

Just then Emmett turned to him, his eyes glaring. "Nobody makes my little sister upset except for me, got that bastard? And don't you ever dare try flirting with her again, cause she's taken, now spread the word." Dylan wore a shocked expression on his face while Bella smiled at his favourite brother, grateful for defending her. I owe Emmett, big time. Finally I made it to the class, everyone was gone except for the three of them.

I walked in and saw Bella sighed in relief. I quickly took my stand next to her with Emmett on the other side. We looked like her bodyguards.

"What's going on?" I asked pretending not to know while taking Bella's hand in mine.

"Oh nothing, Dylan was just trying to flirt with Bella, that's all." Emmett replied to me not taking his eyes off Dylan, an evil grin on his face. I looked at the boy with pure hatred. He started backing off immediately.

"S-sorry, I-I didn't... I mean I wasn't even, Oh look at the time!" He stuttered the first part and briefly glanced at his imaginary watch on his wrist. I would have laughed if I wasn't so mad. He tripped on a few chairs before finally getting to the front door.

"Thanks Emmett, I'm really glad you came to my rescue back there." Bella turned to Emmett.

"Naw, It's nothing. I'm just sorry I didn't get to break his hand, it would have been fun." Bella rolled her eyes at him. " I guess I just have to settle for your hand then, after school." Emmett winked at her. I gave him my menacing look, apparently he didn't see it. I curse myself internally for suggesting this to them earlier. I know how competitive Emmett can be when it comes to matches.

"Just because I'm grateful to you does not mean I'll go easy on you." Bella snapped at him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way little sis."Emmett laughed. This time I groaned.

"Calm down dude! I was just kidding! Geez Bella, how can you stand living with him?" Emmett complained at me while Bella turned to look at me and squeezed my hand. I took a deep breath and started to calm myself.

"You're right I'm sorry for my behaviour, that was uncalled for." I apologized. "By the way, Alice said there was going to be a storm tonight, she wants to play ball."

"Sweet! I'm up for it! Bella why don't you and I have our competition there?" Emmett grinned, his face showing his dimples. Well, at least this is much better than wrestling in the backyard, more safe-at least for Bella.

"I'm still going to beat you Emmett."

"Whatever you say little sis, well, see you guys later."

"Shall we?" I asked Bella when we were finally alone. She looked up at me and smiled. It still takes my breath away-figuratively of course- the way she looks at me, with loving and adoring eyes, like I was an angel sent from heaven down to her when ironically she was my angel.


	6. Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

**Chapter 4**

We made our way to the Science lab where our next class would be. Biology. This should be interesting since this curriculum was somehow sentimental to the both of us. Our first conversation, the conversations that led me to know who this breath-taking girl really is and so much more, happened way back during our shared biology class in Forks. I was brought back to the present when I heard Bella quietly sigh. I looked down at her.

"What are you thinking love?" I asked. How many times had I asked this question? She smiled an impish grin, probably thinking the same.

"Just thinking about the pleasant memories I had with you during Biology when we were still in Forks."

I was right. "Me too."

This time we weren't late when we got to class. The teacher was still organizing her lesson plans for today. We were going to watch a movie about Cell reproduction. I suppressed a groan, I had seen this video a hundred times and the first time it was completely and utterly boring. I thought I could have really died out of boredom.

We walked in on class hand-in-hand and with each pair of eyes staring into them if not our faces or our body.

I sneaked a peek toward Bella, the contrast of her dark hair with her pale complexion was remarkable. She was wearing tight-fitting jeans emphasizing her long and slim curves. She wore the blue long-sleeved blouse setting off the colour of her complexion quite nicely not to mention the way it clung to her body, showing off her perfect and slender curves. She must have remembered my compliment to her blue blouse that fateful night in Port Angeles. I couldn't blame them for gawking at her that way, she was a picture of goddess, she was too irresistible for her own good. But try as I may, I still am enraged about their vulgar thoughts about her. She was my wife for crying out loud. It feels like Mike Newton all over again only a lot worse, much worse. We sat at the back, my eyes glaring at each human-male as I pulled Bella's chair for her to seat on. She didn't notice. I sat down in my chair and smoothed my expression. I didn't want Bella to know how possessive I am of her.

Just then the teacher came in with a small TV and VCR.

"Okay class we will watch a documentary on cell reproduction, try your best not to sleep because this will appear in your test tomorrow." Mr. Lewis addressed to the class. The humans were ecstatic of the upturn of events, they were relieved to have an hour free discussion, wait until the movie starts...

As soon as the lights flicked off, there was the same electric current between us, the same urge to touch her, like the time in Biology in Forks. Back then, I used to slide my seat away from Bella, to resist this craving so as not to repulse her with my cold skin. I felt relieved once I realized that I no longer have to resist.

I looked at her, she was looking at me too, an impish grin on her face. I took her hand in mine and the electric current that seemed to flow between us seconds ago suddenly died down. All of a sudden there was a new voice in my head, it was Bella's.

"_Thanks, you don't know how good that feels."_ She thought to me while thinking of the same electric current moments ago. _"Did you feel that spark when the lights were off?"_

"I did actually even before with Mr. Banner" I replied too low for any of the humans to hear.

"_You did before? I thought I was the only one."_

"No, back then I resisted to touch you because I knew how uncomfortable you are towards the cold. "

"_But I really wouldn't mind if you touched me before, one way or the other, I would have been glad if you did." _

I smiled at her, she always accepted me for who I am even when I thought of myself as nothing but a monster.

Her shield snapped back into place and I couldn't hear her anymore. I still held her hand, her ring glittering in the dark and her bracelet with my silver heart hand-me-down shimmering along side it.

I endured the rest of the hour with a martyred expression. All of the class, as I have suspected have fallen asleep even before the middle of the documentary. I smiled ruefully. All the while I kept looking at Bella. She wore the same tortured expression I wore, as if she was wishing she could sleep. I kissed her hand and it relaxed her a bit. The rest of the period couldn't go any faster.

Finally the lights were turned on, the rest of the class was dazed from falling asleep. Mr. Lewis shook his head, disappointed.

"Class, I am very disappointed, you have slept through the entire movie" He shook his head again.

"I am proud to say that our new students here," he looked at me and Bella meaningfully. "have managed to pay attention unlike you people." Like we have a choice! I thought to myself wryly. " As for that, Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan you are excused from tomorrow's pop quiz." He smiled warmly at us. I hindered from grinning. Bella looked down, I had known her so well that I knew this would be one of the times she would have blushed. The bell rang just then and we went to our next class. French.

The rest of the period passed by uneventful except for the occasional stares coming from some of the humans.


	7. Wandering Jealousy

Sorry it took so long..... you know how it is... study, exams, gigs and parties..... hey I'm just a teenager. But don't worry I promise to finish this fanfic... somehow... maybe? Never mind, I'll try my best ok? Here's the fifth chapter! Hope you like it! Tell me if I have any errors... Tnx guys! Luv u all!

Bella's POV

"Is it possible to die out of boredom?" I asked Edward as we were filing in the cafeteria to get our props.

"Silly Bella. But I do have to agree with you, the morning was rather monotonous." He said, but I knew from his expression that he was wishing we could have just skipped class. We managed to get our food, one that we would not be eating and headed to a lunch table at the far corner of the room where the others were. They were looking in different directions just like the first time I saw them in Forks.

We pulled up a chair and began to play with the food to make it look like we actually touched them. Emmett was the one who broke the silence.

"So are you guys gonna play tonight?"

"Of course we are, Emmett." Jasper answered him.

"This is Bella's first time playing baseball, we should go easy on her." Emmett teased.

"Thanks for your concern but I'm still going to beat you Emmett." I snapped.

Emmett seemed amused at my confidence in which he just shrugged his shoulders, a grin in his face.

For the remainder of the time we mostly discussed about our classes while Edward played with a strand of my hair. When we told them about my "admirers" and Emmett defending me they found it hilarious.

"I wish I could have seen that." Jasper said

"Yes, it was quite amusing, especially when he pretended he had a watch on his wrist." Edward grinned at the memory. I was surprised he had gotten over it so quickly.

"I saw that too." Alice added. Of course she did.

"It would have been nice to break his neck because honestly I hate that guy's guts." Emmett said then let out his signature laugh, probably imagining it right now.

"At any rate, I think Bella won over Rosalie this time." Edward said, his eyes full of humor as he looked over at Rosalie. She just glared at him.

"You think you know everything Mr. I-can-read-everyone's-mind, for your information, I had 26 guys drooling all over me today and 5 of them unsuccessfully tried to ask me out on a date." Rosalie reported at him. She really hates the idea of someone overshadowing her beauty.

"Don't worry Rosalie, he's just messing with you, everyone knows you're the most gorgeous vampire there is." I told her, hopefully she would be assured and let the subject go.

"I find that hard to believe love." Edward told me, of course he would not believe that, he can be a little biased sometimes.

"You're biased you know."

"Am I?" He asked cocking his eyebrow. I moved my shield away from me to speak privately to him.

"_Will you please let it go, I don't want Rosalie to start hating me again."_ I pleaded at him and snapped my shield back into place.

"Okay, okay, maybe I'm a little biased, sorry Rosalie, but Bella is still the most beautiful, for me at least." Edward amended.

Before Rosalie could respond the bell rang.

We hurried to our next class, Gym. I groaned at the idea of me in Gym. I have to keep up the human charade to avoid unwanted attention so I have to play slower than my usual. I hate being slow, I love the thrill of being fast and I hate going otherwise. It's ironic to think that I used to hate Gym before, for reasons that I might hit someone due to my unusual clumsiness. I never saw the day that I would more or less dislike PE for my unusual stealth and grace.

Edward and Alice would be with me during my PE class, so it's bound to be a lot less of a torture. Alice and I hurried to the girls locker room while Edward went to the guys locker room.

"Alice do you have any idea what will we be playing today in class?" I asked her, surely she must have seen what will we be doing today.

"We're going to play volleyball. The worst sport ever, for vampires at least. They're planning to group us in three and practice some warm-ups for the first half of the hour. After that we're going to have a real volleyball match." Alice said, a noticeable grimace on her face.

"How come it's the worst sport for us?"

"Volleyball is a sport where we combine speed, strength and stealth, we have to be twice more careful in being inconspicuous." She explained to me.

"Oh" was all I could say since I couldn't think of anything better to say.

We finished changing and met Edward by the double doors. We sat at the bleachers where the other students seemed to have taken their place. All eyes were on us as they absorbed our beauty. The fact that me and Alice were wearing gray sleeveless sport tank tops with red mini shorts was not helping. I could tell from Edward's poker face that he's trying to block out unwanted thoughts from them, but it's really pretty obvious that he's trying not to rip the guys heads off. Coach Lee then called order in class.

"Okay class, today we would be working on your volleyball skills. First we will set you into teams with three members to practice then we would have a volleyball match. " he ordered to us, I only paid half attention since Alice already told me.

The rest of the class formed into teams, one guy in particular tried to approach me but thought otherwise as he caught Edward's glare. It was already decided even without saying a word that Alice, Edward and me would team up.

"I'll go get one of the volleyballs." I volunteered. I quickly got the ball, mentally preparing myself to carry on the human charade and walked back to where Alice and Edward were when I noticed that one girl was talking to Edward-or better yet flirting with him. I almost popped the ball in my bare hands.

"Hi there, you must be Edward and Alice." She said in an overly sweet tone without removing her eyes off of Edward, batting her fake eyelashes and twirling her fingers through her hair with eyes that say 'Notice me!'. Then as to my irritation she brushed her hand against Edward's left upper arm. The nerve of that girl! I could almost barf at her actions. I tried to imagine grabbing her hair and dragging it across the room along with her body and twirling it up into the air only to be released and be thrown against the wall. I enjoyed it- a lot a might add.

I walked over to them careful not to give Edward away that I was jealous. I had told him that it was silly to be jealous but look at me now, practically wishing to inflict pain in this poor girl just for touching him. I was probably worse than him. I'm such a hypocrite. But somehow, I think he noticed because the next thing he did was to slip his arm around my waist.

"Nice to meet you, oh and this is Bella my girlfriend."

"Hi" she said in a sweet tone with a smile on her face that even miles away you could detect it was fake.

I smiled back at her only to mimic the same smile she had given me.

"I was wondering if you guys could use an extra player for your group." She said apparently not giving up.

"Sorry, our team is full." I told her with another fake smile.

"Oh" was all she could say. She walked back towards her friends who were apparently watching the whole thing and started giggling and gossiping to one another as soon as she was there. They didn't know that we could still hear them with our vampire sensitive hearing.

"Can you believe that brunette girl?" asked the girl who has just been flirting with Edward.

"Yeah, she thinks she's all that just because she's going out with him." Said a red head girl

"I'll show her. Nobody stops me from getting me what I want." Replied the girl

They continued their little gossip until the coach came over them and told them to warm-up while I fought my internal longing to torture the girl.

Edward chuckled beside me and kissed me lightly on the lips with the other girls watching us with incredulous eyes.

"You're so adorable when you're jealous." He said. I knew it. I'm such a hypocrite.

"Ugghh, I'm not jealous" I said exasperated, lucky for me I don't have to blush whenever I'm lying.

"Bella, I know you better than that, I can read your eyes." He said, for one wild second, I thought he was answering my thoughts.

"Hmmpph!"

"Okay you two, break it up we have to start practicing, Coach Lee will come here in just one minute." Alice interrupted us. We started passing the ball to each other using a fore-arm pass without dropping it. It was pretty easy but I had a hard time not to keep it from going to the floor or the ceiling. The 30 minutes ended and we were now about to start the match, luckily Edward was on my team. Alice however was benched in the mean time because there were too many players. The girl that had tried to flirt with him was in the opposing team.

Unfortunately, I was up to serve first, I prayed with all my might that I hit it just right. Eventually I served the ball to the opposing team and to my satisfaction it didn't went off flying and making a crack in the wall. One girl rushed to the ball and made a forearm pass to the one next to her, she settled the ball in the air while another guy jumped up in the air and spiked it. None on my team were able to save the ball so they ended up scoring a point. The girl who had been flirting with my husband whose name was I assumed as Jenny as I heard from the other girls, was to serve up next. There was a loud THWACK and the ball went flying directly to my face, I managed to stepped back and passed it back to her. She was really trying to get on my nerves. Gym went by quickly with Jenny directing every shot against me with evil eyes. Our team won the match- I wasn't really surprised, what with two vampires on the team with the other being able to read minds. I changed clothes and went on to my next and last class, Algebra.

"I'll meet you after class." Edward waved at me as he was off to his next class.

"Bye."

When I passed the doorway, I caught a familiar scent, it was Jasper. I guess we're going to be in the same class.

When I saw him though, he was surrounded by a crowd of females about six or seven of them. Jasper looked up and saw me, apparently smelling my scent.

"Hey Bella, come sit next to me." He said, I was shocked. I had been used to our non-contact relationship for fear that he might lose control over me, but this could be my chance to get to know him better.

The huge group of girls turned and glared at me, they were obviously trying to sit next to him.

"Thanks Jasper." I replied.

"Are you his girlfriend or something." A girl asked, rudely I might add, I blinked shocked.

"No, he's my brother." I chuckled, best to act out our cover story.

I could tell from Jasper's expression that he was resisting the craving and bloodlust raging inside of him. It was the hardest for him than most of us to resist human blood. It was hard for him to take that I have so much self-control even though I was just a new-born.

"Would you mind giving him some space? He has a girlfriend." Their faces went glum at once I said this revelation but nonetheless went back to their seats.

"Thanks Bella, I almost lost control back there." He grinned but the same martyred expression was visible on his face. I laughed along with him, the sound coming out like a bell-chime.

The teacher came, his name was Mr. Drew. The lecture was something pretty basic so I didn't pay much attention. Jasper and I during the lecture, however, would occasionally engage in a small conversation to distract ourselves from being bored. The rest of the period seemed to have taken a monotonous tone, with each passing second my need for Edward growing stronger. I needed him like a drug, as if I was drowning under water- unable to breathe- and I needed him for air.

Finally the bell rang, I collected my things as fast as I can in human speed and waited for Jasper. He chuckled at my haste but managed to hurriedly collect his things. We walked out of the room and there he was, leaning by the wall to my left, looking like an angel as ever- My Edward. He smiled my favourite smile at me as we approached him.

"How was your Algebra." He asked to be polite.

"I'm sure you can answer that question all by yourself, you were spying on me again weren't you?" I teased him knowing full well that my accusation was true.

"You caught me." He admitted smiling an impish grin. I recalled the first time he admitted he had been spying on me, I was infuriated naturally, but now it doesn't bother me as much. It feels as though he's just close by and in the same room as me and he's constantly protecting me. He cares for me as much as I care for him.

"I think we better head to the others." Jasper said. Edward had me by one arm around my waist as we walked through the halls and outside to the parking lot. They were already there, waiting for us. I got in the Volvo and raced home.


	8. Fashion show

I do not own Twilight!

**The fashion show. **

We parked in the garage just a few meters from the white mansion. Esme designed the mansion much like the one where we lived in Forks, to make me feel at home as much as possible because they all knew how hard it was for me to leave the one place I considered home. It had the same colour and was mostly glass, a standard decor for vampires, though new things have been changed and added, it still resembled the same Cullen mansion I'd grown to love.

We made it about half-way through the lawn in front of the house when the front door opened and out came a smiling and hyper Renesmee. I swear, Alice is rubbing off on her. She dashed through the porch and down the stairs and ran towards her uncles, Emmett and Jasper. "Uncle Emmy! Uncle Jazzy!" she squealed using her special nick names for them. She ran towards them with open arms and Emmett caught her and twirled her in the air with Jasper grinning at them.

"How's my favourite niece?" Emmett asked Nessie as he set her down to her feet.

"I'm your only niece uncle Emmett." She grinned towards him. Jasper threw back his head and laughed his head off as the rest of us giggled.

Emmett seemed amused at his niece. "Think your clever don't you? Like mother, like daughter" He mused, his wide grin directed towards me while the others continued to laugh.

When the laughter had died down, Nessie hugged her aunts before finally coming over to us.

"Daddy! Momma!" she smiled at us, her chocolate brown eyes filled with excitement. It still amazes to believe that she was my daughter.

We lifted her and was caught by a tight family embrace. "We missed you Nessie." I told her, caressing her ivory-skinned face.

She touched our cheeks and told us she felt the same way too. A new thought came to her mind, she was thinking of my promise earlier, that if she had behaved with Jacob, Esme and Carlisle I would give her some chocolate.

Edward chuckled, amused at our bargain.

"Did you really behave?" I teased her, knowing that she never disobeyed me once.

"Yes, momma. I did." She replied.

"It's true Bella, she's just an absolute angel." Esme said, leaning casually by the side of the door. I hadn't noticed she was there.

We went inside the house with Edward carrying Renesmee in his arms.

Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper all sat at the white leather couch watching a baseball game while Edward and I sat at the loveseat with Nessie in his lap. Esme took a seat in another couch.

"Where's Carlisle and Jacob?" I asked glancing around the room. I thought Jake said he was going to spend the day here and Carlisle said he was taking a day-off from the hospital. They weren't in the room.

"Carlisle's in his office and Jacob just went to his house to phone Billy." Esme replied. I'm glad Jake's calling Billy, it's been a while since they talked. Just then Nessie tugged on my hair, a cute little pout on her face. I immediately understood what she was trying to tell me.

"Okay Nessie, I'll go get your chocolate as promised." I chuckled to her, she really is obsessed with eating chocolate. I wonder who she got that from?

I went to the kitchen and opened our secret stash of chocolate inside the cupboard. I retrieved it and went back to the living room and sat at the loveseat. I gave Renesmee her chocolate and she squealed with delight. She jumped off Edward's lap and went to sit on the floor in front of the TV. Jacob came into the room and took a seat beside Nessie on the floor.

"Alice what time will we be going to the clearing?" asked Edward.

"At about 5 o'clock the storm will hit at about 6 o'clock. We can play for 3 hours." Alice said

"Clearing? Why are we going there?" Jacob asked, a confused expression on his face. He probably thought that something came up so we had to go to the clearing. I guess he doesn't know that we use it to play baseball.

"We're going to play baseball, there's a storm coming, that's the only time we can play and we wanted to teach Nessie how to play." Edward said with a gleam in his eyes. Nessie's eyes lit up, a sparkle in her eyes and a grin stretching from ear to ear. She's very competitive and isn't afraid to face challenges or to try anything new which makes me think she got that from Emmett.

"Really Daddy?! Yay!" Nessie squealed, hopping up and down in the middle of the room. We all laughed.

"Why do you guys play during a storm? Won't you get wet or something?" Jacob asked.

"You'll see." I replied to him, grinning. He just shrugged and went back playing with Nessie.

I sat in Edward's lap, cuddled to his body while watching our beautiful daughter play cards with Jacob. She was so much more interesting to watch than a stupid baseball game. Renesmee won every game with Jacob calling a rematch every time, when her head snapped up and a wave excitement passed through her eyes. She got up and danced towards Alice and Rosalie while Edward chuckled to himself. She touched their cheek and immediately I knew what she wanted. Alice and Rosalie grinned hugely to her and carried her to our house. Time for dress-up, I thought to myself wryly. They've been doing this from the first week since Nessie was born. You'd think they get tired doing this everyday but I didn't complain, whatever makes Nessie happy, I'm happy.

They always put up a fashion show for us, bringing some of her clothes to the main house and using the stair case as a runway. Alice would always take pictures, making a scrapbook of it every month.

They arrived in the main house just a after a few minutes, with an armful of clothes in both of their hands. They went upstairs and went on dressing Nessie with various sorts of clothing. After a few minutes, Rosalie came down the stairs.

"Ladies and gentlemen..... and Jacob" Rosalie announced with a smirk on her face. I giggled at them, watching those two bicker was better than watching a sitcom. "may I present Renesmee Carlie Cullen." With that Nessie came down the stairs with a baby pink ensemble. It was a dress, with a V-neck line and the bottom going into a balloon. We all clapped, she was so lovely in that dress, even lovelier than before. Alice came at the top of the stairs and clasped her hands in pure delight. She was so relieved that Nessie didn't inherit my lack of fashion sense, I mentally rolled my eyes at her. The rest of the time flew by with Nessie modelling her clothes and with each showing off her beauty


	9. Baseball and after

I do not own twilight!

**Baseball and after**

Eventually it was five o'clock and we got into our respective cars to head off to the clearing. I wanted to use the Ferrari but with Nessie and Jacob riding with us, we would be using the Volvo. Esme, Carlisle Alice and Jasper got into Alice's Porsche while Emmett and Rosalie used the jeep.

I sighed to myself as I noted my outfit. It was a dark-blue blouse with sleeves hanging off above the elbow layered with a white spaghetti strap tank top with vertical blue stripes running down side it. The bottom was just plain blue jeans to match the top, completing the look with a scarf of the same white and blue stripes and a baseball cap. She had insisted on me wearing an appropriate attire for playing baseball, apparently it was a Cullen family tradition. Nessie and Jacob however were exemptions because there was no time to get them outfits.

When we got to the clearing it was the same as before. I vaguely remembered the first time I saw the Cullens playing baseball here just before a sadistic vampire tried to do away with me. A shot of excitement and eagerness shot through my veins. This was my first time playing baseball.

We all gathered in the center of the clearing except for Carlisle who was marking the bases.

"Okay, I'd say we divide to two teams and me and Bella would be captains." Emmett declared, an evil grin in his face. "Same deal as before, I win, you have to face my innuendos, you win, I keep quiet." He addressed to me. I smiled my most sinister smile at him. It was decided that Nessie and Jacob would be the umpire while we play and at about the middle of the game, Nessie would get her turn. To be fair we decided to use a coin toss to decide who gets to pick first. Unfortunately luck favoured Emmett.

"Awesome!" He grinned with a mischievous glint in his eyes. I expected him to pick Rosalie first but to my utter surprise and horror he picked Edward.

"What?! That's unfair Emmett!" I complained at him.

"Hey, nobody said that you had to pick your mates first." He said to me, that annoying grin still on his face, all the while Rosalie glaring at him. How I wish to punch him in the face.

"Sorry love." Edward murmured to me as he went to stand beside Emmett. He punched Emmett lightly in the shoulder as I just pouted.

My turn to pick next, I chose the next best thing.

"Alice" She ran towards me and hugged me fiercely even before I finished saying her name.

"Rose" Emmett picked, not wanting to upset her further.

"Jasper." Since he was a military expert and was the best fighter in our group, I suppose him being on our side could work as an advantage.

"Carlisle" Emmett said eyeing him meaningfully. Carlisle was almost instantaneously at Emmett's side.

"Guess that means you're stuck with me." Esme said to me with a genuine smile. Guilt washed through me.

"No Esme, I was honestly going to pick you after Jasper." I said to her truthfully.

"Bella don't worry about me, You didn't hurt my feelings. I was just joking." She chuckled softly to me in a soft reassuring tone.

"You're the best Esme." I told her, grateful that Edward couldn't have found a better mother.

Emmett's team was first up to bat. I was the pitcher. Nessie and Jacob stood behind Esme at the home plate with Edward holding the bat. I easily spotted Emmett's strategy. He wanted Edward to go first because he was the fastest and he wanted to cover as much base as possible.

I stood over the pitcher's mound, deliberating on whether or not to go for stealth or an intimidating wind-up. Then idea struck me like lightning.

"It's time." Alice said followed by an ear splitting thunder.

I poised myself ready to throw Edward the ball. He shrank down to position, legs bent with the bat firmly held above his shoulder, a smirk playing on his face. I decided to go for stealth while still intimidating him. I winked at him just before I threw the ball. Almost simultaneously I carried out my plan, just before he swung the bat, I dropped my shield and started screaming in my head. It worked, he lost his concentration and he missed the ball. The rest of the family watched with incredulous eyes. I hollowed with laughter, clutching my stomach with tears running down my eyes.

"That was unfair!" Edward snapped at me.

"What did she do?" Emmett asked totally confused. I managed to stop laughing but couldn't help the smug smile on my face. Alice trilled a long pealing laugh while the rest of them questioned my sanity.

"She pushed the shield away from herself just as I was about to hit the ball, I was distracted." He explained to him. Emmett just glared at me.

"Good job Bella" Jasper approved managing to chuckle.

"HA! Serves you right Edward." Jacob hollered at him.

"Okay, okay I'll be a good sport. I'll try not to do it again." I said making peace.

This time I pitched the ball, he managed to hit across the field. The sound thundering all over the clearing.

"Okay, I see why you need thunder." Jacob enthused, he was clearly enjoying watching us play. Nessie just kept in bouncing up and down in his arms.

"Yay Daddy!" she cheered at Edward. It was unbelievably cute.

"What about Momma?" I teased her.

"Go Momma too!" she giggled at me. We all laughed at her enthusiasm.

Alice already saw where the ball would land so she started running to it a second before it was hit. By the time I had gotten the ball, Edward was already in second base. Carlisle was next, though he managed to hit the ball at a great distance, I was able to catch the ball before it hit the ground which declared him out. Rosalie was next, this time she was able to run safely towards first base with Edward reaching home base.

Alice danced towards me and asked if she could pitch.

"Sure Alice," I told her puzzled.

" It's just I always pitch, I'm not used to catching." She smiled at me mysteriously and I knew something was up.

"Go ahead Alice" and with that I handed her the ball. I went over to stood at the middle of the second and third base. Emmett hit the ball with an eerie crack and went flying off in my direction.

I jumped twenty feet off the ground with arms reaching out to catch the ball when out of nowhere someone knocked me before I even caught the ball. It was Edward. He pounced on me high up in the air with his arms forming a rib cage around me. We ended up rolling on the ground tangled to each other. When I looked up, he was hovering on top of me as I lay in the soft grass. He rolled to his side laughing and laid next to me. I propped myself on one elbow and swatted him playfully on his chest.

"Payback." He grinned. This time I laughed along with him. Alice was in on this I was sure of it.

"You two love birds wanna play or what?" Emmett interrupted us, he's really provoking me now. Edward got up still laughing and held out his hand for me. I took his hand and got up and went back to the game.

Surprisingly the game looked like it was going to end in a draw. Neither team can gain a lead of more than two points. The scores were always close which is really starting to tick Emmett off. About half-way of the game, we decided it was time for Nessie's lesson.

Nessie skipped towards the home plate, with a bat that weighed about half of her weight but she didn't appear to have a problem carrying it. Edward was a great teacher, he instructed her how to position herself and also showed her how to swing the bat. It only took 5 minutes to teach her. Edward decided that we give Nessie a try at hitting the ball and running towards the bases. He took a stand at the pitcher's mound while I stood in first base.

"Okay Nessie, Just repeat what I taught you. After you hit the ball , run as fast as you can to your mother."

"Yes Daddy"

I watched as Renesmee positioned herself, I was so proud of her. She never disappoints us, truly she is the very best things that happened in my life aside from Edward. I lost my train of thought when Emmett started with his innuendos. I decided not to pay attention to him and watched Edward and Nessie more closely. Edward had inclined his head at Emmett's direction and a giggle escaped from Nessie's lips.

Edward threw the ball at her and charged at the direction to where Nessie stood. She batted the ball perfectly while still carrying the same grace and poise of a ballerina. I watched the direction of the ball, it was heading directly to Emmett. Realization hit me when I recalled the way Edward inclined his head to Emmett's direction. Emmett didn't hear the ball coming toward him and it managed to hit him right in the face with a loud thwack. Nessie ran towards first base but instead of continuing to second base she jumped into my arms giggling and cheering. Emmett was glaring now, both at Edward and Nessie. We all burst into laughter even Rose. Jacob was the loudest of them all.

"You're asking for it Edward." Emmett glared at him, though he knew he won't ever be able to fool him what with him being a mind reader.

"Go Nessie!" Alice enthused

"Ha! You should have seen the look on your face." Edward said rolling on the ground with laughter.

"That was priceless, I wish I brought my camera!" Jacob said holding his stomach in place as if it were going to fall because of all the laughter, while wiping tears in his eyes. Even Carlisle couldn't help but to laugh.

Emmett just continued to glare at the two of them.

"Sorry uncle Emmy, I promise I won't do that again." Nessie apologized batting her eyelashes with puppy dog eyes. Nobody could resist that look coming from her, NOBODY. Emmett seemed taken back by her apology and suddenly felt ashamed.

"I'm sorry Nessie, it's not your fault, I was acting like a jerk, I'm sorry I glared at you." he apologized back. She has each and everyone of us on the palm of her hand. Even if Nessie didn't apologize, I knew Emmett couldn't stay mad at her. She has every vampire and werewolf in this clearing not to mention a few others, at her beck and call, she must be the most powerful 6-month old little girl there is.

She jumped from my arms and ran towards her uncle, hugging him ado rably. An image of a little girl hugging her teddy bear flashed in my mind, I found myself suppressing a giggle so as not to ruin the moment. The rest of the game continued until it was 7:30 in the night. We had brought Nessie and Jacob food because Alice had predicted that it would last until 8 and now we had to go because they were both getting tired. Apparently the game was tied, I was pleased with myself though I didn't win. Emmett on the other hand was cursing under his breath for a solid 5 minutes that I had to get him away from Nessie.

We headed straight for our home after we parked the Volvo in the garage while Jacob went straight for his house. We said our good-byes and headed straight home to the woods surrounding it. Nessie was asleep in Edward's arms with his hand holding mine. I opened the front door and took Renesmee from him.

"Wait here for a while, I'll put Nessie to bed." I told him quietly

"Okay love"

I went to Nessie's room, the room was exactly like those of fairy tales. It was pink with furry butterflies hanging in the walls, rainbows and all sorts of glittering paraphernalia. There was a stack of stuff toys by the side and a pink canopy bed on the center by the back wall and a huge colourful floor rug at the middle. On the left side of the bed was a purple shelf with books (no surprise that she had inherited my love for reading especially classics).There was also a small desk for her to do her art works just in front of the bed and a small pink chest of toys by the foot of her bed. And not to mention the large double doors to her closet, courtesy of Alice, the closet was bigger than this room. It was indeed a room suited for a princess because she deserved no less. I cradled her in my arms swaying from her from side to side, humming her the lullaby Edward had composed her when she was only days old. She smiled in her sleep, no doubt having been relaxed by the lullaby or she was having a good dream. I pressed her palm against my cheek, I thrilled for her vivid mental pictures, it was our family with Jacob, Charlie, Sue, Seth and even Leah. We were all smiling and talking pleasantly with each other in the living room. I gently kissed her in the forehead, I would miss this moments with my daughter, seeing her grow up so fast makes me wished that time would stop and give me more time with her. I finished the last note of her lullaby and gently laid her in the bed and tucked her in. I kissed her once again and smoothed her hair back, this would be one of the moments I would have cried. Edward suddenly embraced his arms around my waist from behind and rested his head on my shoulder, his honey lilac scent filling my head.

"Hey" I greeted him still keeping my voice low.

"What are you thinking about love?"

"Nothing, I'm just admiring our daughter."

"What's not to admire about her? She's beautiful, kind, loving, indulgent, warm and understanding like her mother." He praised me. I waited for the blush to come but then I remembered I couldn't blush anymore.

"Don't forget that she's talented, strong, caring, protective, generous and intelligent like her father." I praised him back. He kissed my cheek and took my hand, anxious to get to our usual night activities.

"You go on ahead, I just want to stay with Nessie a little bit." I told him. He kissed me on the cheek yet again and headed for our room.

I seated myself next to Nessie on her bed and watched her dreams as I hummed her lullaby once again. I sat there a few minutes just stroking her hair and kissing her forehead. I finished her lullaby and the dream ended and she went sailing off to another dream with butterflies and animals around her. I stood up and tiptoed for the door. I closed the door in front of me and once the door was shut, Edward placed his hands on my hip from behind me and started kissing my neck.

I was getting light-headed. "I thought you were supposed to wait for me in bed?" I asked breathlessly.

"I got a little impatient." He murmured, his breath tickling my throat. He moved his lips up and down neck, caressing every line and every surface. He trailed open-mouthed kisses to my collar bone making its way to the back of my ear while his arms released my waist only to have it rubbing up and down my legs making me dizzier than I already was which was really strange since vampires can never get dizzy. It was impossible to resist him when he was being this seductive but I never tried to resist him anyway so...

I turned to face him, the hunger I felt inside me I could no longer contain. I pulled his face to mine and grasp his neck in my firm hands, his lips moving urgently and hungrily against mine sent a wave of pleasure through me, I melted in his stone embrace. He pulled me closer, his hand at my back while the other ran down my thigh. I tried to reach for his shirt, undoing the buttons as fast as I could, I felt the cold icy hard planes of his chest under my palm and I shivered from pleasure. He tried to remove my clothes as well but since there were no buttons and was layered, it was torn to pieces instead. I didn't blame him, I hated that outfit anyway, though I'm not so sure about Alice. The next thing I knew he knocked me out of my feet in one of his blinding fast movements and soon we were gliding towards our bedroom.


	10. Charlie's visit

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!! **( I really really wish I do!)

Charlie's visit

My life eventually fell into a schedule, I had school in the morning, afternoons with my daughter and a completely blissful night with my husband. It had been a few weeks since the first day of school and most of the student body shied away from us as we predicted. A natural instinct of self-preservation came over them whether they were consciously or subconsciously. I thanked my luck stars that I had no sense of self-preservation back when I first met Edward. If I did, I shuddered as I tried to banish that horrible predicament.

We were lounging around in the living room when I noticed that both Edward and Alice stiffen who had a blank look on her face. "Edward what's wrong? Is something the matter? What did Alice saw?" I asked my voice panicked. The thought of another inexplicable danger coming to our lives once again was proof of my bad luck. Why couldn't my bad luck just focus on me and stop inflicting it to other persons I love?

"No, it's nothing we have to worry about." he said in an attempt to placate me. I looked into his eyes suspiciously, there was something there, surprise, thoughtfulness and..... humor?

"Then what is it?"

"It's Charlie" he hesitated. "and... Sue"

"Did something happen to Charlie? Did the Volturi found out? Why is Sue involved? Edward what's happening?" I asked nearly hysterical, If something happened to Charlie because of me I could never forgive myself.

"No love, don't panick." He soothed me while grabbing me to a tight hug to calm me down. "They're just coming here for a visit."

"oh, then why do you look troubled?" I asked suspiciously. Why would he react that way when all Charlie wanted was a visit?

"It's nothing love, he's visiting us to tell us some news."

"Which is?" I prompted.

"I'm not in the position to tell you."

"Bella please just calm down, in fact I'm absolutely certain everything's going to be perfect!" Alice interjected hopping in her seat with bright eyes. Her enthusiasm was impossible to deny.

"Then why won't you tell me?" I asked really annoyed this time. I hate always being kept in the dark.

"Charlie wanted to tell you, it's not fair if you hear it from us first." Alice lectured me. "Besides you won't have to wait long, he's already on his way here. In fact he's going to call right about now." She inclined her head towards the phone. A second after, just as she predicted, the phone was ringing. Living with a psychic can be really annoying sometimes.

I picked it up on the first ring and recognized Charlie's voice the moment he spoke.

"Hey, is Bella there?" Charlie asked. It felt good to hear my dad's voice again. I knew the consequences of me being a vampire and that meant discretion and isolation to the ones I loved so as to protect them. It renewed every fibre in my being when I could still be close to them in my new life. Still, I couldn't help to feel anxious to what he was going to tell me. It had to be something big since he felt the need to tell me in person.

"This is me Dad. What's up?"

"Hey Bells, It's good to hear your voice." He told me.

"Same to you dad. Now, what's up?"

"Well, you might think this is all of a sudden, but me and Sue are on our way over there, actually we're already here in Hampton. I hope you don't mind us intruding." Charlie asked a little flushed.

"Of course I don't mind, You're always welcome here." I said.

"Thanks Bells, I was just calling to ask you where to find the house."

"Oh just pass straight through the town market and go to drive 76, take a left at the first route you see there and just drive straight through that path." I gave him the directions. I hope Charlie doesn't get lost.

"Thanks Bells, Sorry again for intruding but I have some news for you kiddo." He said

"What is it?" I asked, hoping he could at least drop a hint to ease my anxiousness.

"I'll tell you when we get there." He said and with that he hung up. It sounded like Charlie was happy and was excited about something. Well whatever it is he's going to tell me, I guess it couldn't be that bad since he was happy. I'd take it was a good news. But still I couldn't shake off the feeling of anxiety. I guess there's just a part of me that hates surprises.

Minutes after the phone call, I could hear a car turn toward our driveway. It pulled to a stop right in front of our house. I was actually eager to see Charlie, it had been a few months since I last saw him. I was still allowed to remain in touch with him due to Charlie's 'need to know' policy to which I am truly relieved. He knows there's something supernatural going on but he doesn't want to know about it unless he really needs to. Charlie doesn't really want to know about all the supernatural, he just wants to be able to be around me and Renesmee.

Sue pulled a stop in front of the house and two doors swung open and closed. I could hear them making their way up to the stairs. I walked towards the door to greet them. When I opened the door, Charlie still looked the same except for the grey hairs that were starting to take hold. Beside him was Sue, a woman who looked the same age as him, with a tanned complexion.

"Dad!" I said while reaching for a hug. He hugged me tightly and shuddered a little at my cold touch but didn't pull away.

"It's good to see ya kiddo."

I dropped my arms from him and turned my face towards Sue.

"Sue, how are you?" I asked her while hugging her. She seemed to feel surprised and awkward towards my greeting but nevertheless hugged me.

"I'm fine Bella."

"Come in both of you" I said directing them towards our home.

The rest of the family was waiting in the living room carrying on their human charade.

"Grandpa!" Nessie squealed. She ran towards her grandfather and jumped into his waiting arms and twirled her into the air.

"Hey Nessie, how's my little princess?" he looked at Renesmee with adoring eyes, you could really see the love between them. I cautioned Renesmee with my eyes to warn her not to use her gift to Charlie.

"I'm fine grandpa. Hi aunt Sue" she smiled.

"Hello Charlie, Sue" Edward greeted.

"Hey Charlie, Sue, How's dad by the way?" Jacob cut in.

"You're dad's fine, misses you but fine. Rachel's taking care of him" Sue replied. The awkwardness I felt around Sue was starting to disappear.

"You've grown so much Ness, Bella are you sure you're feeding her right?" He asked with concern

"Dad I told you before, it's just the growth spurt."

"Don't worry Charlie, Renesmee's perfectly healthy." Carlisle said. All Charlie needed was a doctor's reassurance, I could perfectly see from his face that he trusted Carlisle.

We casually talked and was catching up with each other when all of a sudden Sue jumped up, startled.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Sue exclaimed. "Jacob, I mean to tell you, Rebecca's here in the country." Rebecca was Jacob's older sister and Rachel's twin. It had been so long since I saw her. From what Jacob told me, she got married to a Samoan surfer and was living there with her husband.

"What? Really? But why did she come home all of a sudden?" Jacob asked confused.

"She's getting a divorce." Sue replied. Jacob was shocked and so was I.

"Why?" I asked.

"She won't tell us."

"Where is she now?" Jacob asked, perplexed and rage dominating his features.

"She's at the reservation with your dad. She's asking if she could visit you. She misses you." Sue told him, looking around nervously.

"Yeah she could. Could she?" Jacob asked looking at us.

"Of course Jacob. You're family now, and this is your home too, any guest of yours is welcome." Edward said whole-heartedly.

"She's welcome to sleep here if she liked." Esme offered.

"Thanks guys." Jacob said blushing. He still can't get used to the fact that he's part of the family now.

"Who's Rebecca?" Nessie pipped in all of a sudden.

"She's Jacob's older sister." I told her.

With all the catching up, I almost forgot the reason on why they came here.

"Dad , I forgot to ask, what news were you going to tell us?" Us besides Edward and Alice. I thought to myself.

"Oh." He looked at Sue expectantly while taking her hand and turned back to me.

"Bella, I know this is all of a sudden, but Sue and I are in love." He told me awkwardly. It was still hard for him to convey his feelings in public especially if the whole Cullen clan was there listening. "And well, I guess what I'm trying to say is..." he swallowed. " We're getting married." He blurted out.

That was when I noticed for the first time the diamond ring on Sue's ring finger. It was a gold ring with a subtle yet beautiful diamond at the top-a perfect description of Sue. The look on Charlie was of embarrassment and.... worry? Suddenly, everything had fallen into place, this was why Edward wouldn't tell me because it was not his to tell and why Alice was overly excited.

"I'm so happy for you dad." I told him while hugging both him and Sue. "I knew it would only be a matter of time, you guys are perfect for each other."

"Really? You aren't mad?" Charlie asked surprised.

"Why would I be mad?"

"I don't know, must be the wedding jitters." He laughed.

"You really are okay with this Bella?" Sue asked

"Of course I am." I told them earnestly. "Dad I can't believe you were nervous about telling me this. It's not like I have gun like when me and Edward told you we were getting married." I laughed at the memory. The rest of them laughed along with me.

"I wasn't going to do anything with the gun." Charlie denied, his face turning red.

"Don't even deny it dad, I was pretty sure you were about to shoot Edward, I saw your hand twitch toward the gun." I told him when I managed to stop laughing. "But seriously I'm happy for you guys. Wait, how's Leah taking this?" I asked eyeing Sue meaningfully. Out of all the Quileutes, she was the hardest one to accept us as an ally. This must be hard for her, having a vampire for a stepsister.

"She's surprised and shocked at first but she came around." Sue said. One the bright side of things I have Seth as my stepbrother. He's the most understanding among the pack and he's positive outlook of things has otherwise has helped me in situations that needed it the most.

"I can't hold it in much longer!" Alice shouted while we all turned to look at her. She had managed to remained silent for the whole conversation and I can now predict what was going to happen next. I don't have to be a psychic to figure it out.

"Please Charlie! Please Sue! Please Please Let me plan your wedding." Alice begged with her huge puppy-dog eyes.

"Of course Alice, that's the other reason we came here." Charlie replied. I knew from his expression that he wasn't really going to ask Alice, like me, Charlie hated the spotlight. But since he can't refuse Alice he decided to give in.

"Yay! Thank you Charlie! Thank you Sue!" She enthused giving them a hug.

"Okay, when's the date?" Alice asked clasping her hands.

"May 29" they replied at the same time. The rest of the conversation that followed were all about the details of the wedding with Alice asking all the questions. Alice was having more fun out of this wedding than the couples themselves. The rest o the family who weren't directly involved in the preparation went on with their usual night activities. Only Alice, Charlie, Sue, Jacob, Nessie, Edward and me stayed in the living room.

"Oh Bella, do you mind if Leah was the maid-of-honour?" Sue asked. "But don't worry you'll still be a bridesmaid and Jacob will be the best man"

"No not at all, thanks Sue." I told her earnestly.

"Sure, sure" Jacob replied.

"Edward I want you to be one of my groomsmen" Charlie said unexpectedly. This caught Edward off guard. He had not been expecting this. We all turned to look at him.

"Of course Charlie, thank you" Edward replied. Charlie and Edward had not been exactly on each other's good terms- well, to be specific, Charlie was not in good terms with Edward though he tried. Charlie did not approved of him in the beginning, that was obvious.

"I know I'd been hard on you ever since you and Bella started dating and I'm sorry for that but I have already come to accept you as my son and I can see you make Bella happy and that's all that matters to me." Charlie stated whole-heartedly. I could feel my eyes pricking at the touching moment. If I were human right now, I would have been crying my eyes out. Edward looked like he was about to do the same.

"You don't have to apologize Charlie, I understand. This really means a lot to me." He responded, I could trace a hint of surprise and tenderness in his voice.

The rest of the day continued with more and more details of the wedding. I pondered with the idea of having werewolves as siblings. The whole situation right now seemed hilarious to me. Natural enemies of the super-natural world becoming siblings because of two humans, yes this is hilarious. The thought of being Leah's step-sister raised goosebumps on my skin -figuratively of course. I wasn't exactly Leah's favourite person in the whole world nor was any other vampire for that matter. She blamed the vampires for her becoming into a werewolf and not to add the fact that because of us, Sam her boyfriend at the time, imprinted on Emily who was her second cousin because Sam was a werewolf. Seth on the other hand was the opposite of Leah. He loved being a werewolf and his friendship with Edward has proved that vampires and werewolves don't have to be enemies.

When Charlie and Sue decided to leave, the wedding was already planned. They already found a venue, reception, caterers, the cake, the program, the minister and the guests. All that was missing now was the dresses. Esme even offered her island for their honeymoon, they both refused but eventually gave in. I wonder what Charlie would think of if he knew what exactly happened between me and Edward in the bed which he would be sleeping on during their honeymoon? He would be mollified, I was sure of it.

Which reminded me...

"Edward, did you fix the headboard in the blue room?" I asked him.

His eyes bugged-out, from the looks of it, he forgot.

"Edward did you destroy my furniture?" Esme scolded. Edward looked down in shame.

"I must have forgotten with all the chaos of Bella's pregnancy with Renesmee." Edward admitted. Emmett's booming laugh erupted from the corner. I instantly regretted bringing it up.

"Don't worry Esme, I'll replace it before Charlie and Sue go there." He promised.

******************

It's summer!!!! (in my country...) so that means I'm going to be able to update regularly... if my cousins and siblings would stop hogging the computer all day.....

Anyway... keep on reading and tell me how you like it.. comments! please!

******************

I just want to thank you to qin mei for being the first to review my story. Thank you so much, it means a lot to me. For your question about the love scene in which Bella "shivers" because of Edward's touch, well there are other factors or reasons on why we shiver, it's not just the cold. If you read other fanfiction stories and Eclipse, (the part where Edward and Bella are in her room while Bella was sending an e-mail to her mom and Edward found out about the unused plane tickets and the broken stereo) Bella shivers from pleasure not because of his cold skin. I'm sorry I can't explain this right, what I'm actually explaining here is a bit sexual and I apologize to under-age readers. Thank you again for the review and I will be updating soon so if you have other questions or suggestions please feel free to ask.


	11. Rebecca

REBECCA

The next day.....

We all sat at the living room while going on about Charlie and Sue's wedding preparations when we heard an unfamiliar car turn toward our driveway. I looked up at Edward, puzzled. Who could this person be? It couldn't have been some stranger who happens to turn at our driveway.

"Jacob, Rebecca's here." Edward announced. She came earlier than I originally expected.

"Edward, does she know about the Quileutes?" I asked him.

"Yes, but she doesn't believe them like Jacob before he became a werewolf."

There was a knock on the door and Jacob went to open it.

"Jacob! Oh my God! You're buff? How did that happen? You've grown so much!" Rebecca's soprano voice trilled.

"Good to see you too, sis" Jacob muttered sarcastically. "Come on in, I'll introduce you to the rest of them." They rounded the corner to the living room, then Rebecca suddenly jerked to a stop. Standing before her were 7 of the most beautiful people in the world, it would be overwhelming not to faint. If I had been her, I would have thought I was already in heaven. She was probably hyper-ventilating right now. I guess this is my cue-I stood up from Edward's lap and cautiously approached Rebecca.

"Rebecca, it's good to see you again. It's been so long." I said though it sounded more like singing. My voice brought her back from the shock and her head snapped up.

"Bella? Is that you?" she asked wide-eyed, appraising me from head to toe.

"Yeah it's me, it's really good to see you, you've changed so much since the last time I saw you." I said while hugging her. Her scent burned in my throat but I quickly ignored it, it had a hint of werewolf smell after hugging Jacob and spending time in La Push.

She shivered from my touch and pulled away. She looked me directly in the eye and smiled.

"I've changed? How about you, you're so gorgeous! The last time I saw you we were about 11 years old." she said while still looking me in the eye. I just smiled in response.

"Rebecca let me introduce you to the Cullens, that's Carlisle and his wife Esme, they're the foster parents." Jacob said pointing them by the love seat.

"Hello, please make yourself at home." Esme said warmly. Rebecca blushed with embarrassment.

"That's blondie over there with Emmett on the sofa. Careful she bites." Jacob teased.

"Watch it." Rosalie threatened at him. "Nice to meet you Rebecca, call me Rosalie" she added in a more gentle tone.

"Then we have Alice and Jasper." He continued again. Instead of responding they both just nodded and smiled.

"And of course you've met Bella." They both looked at me. "she's married to Edward." He said pointing Edward at the arm chair. We figured since, Rebecca is planning to stay, it's best to tell her the truth that I was already married since half the town of Forks and of course La Push attended the wedding. Rebecca's eyes bugged out for the third time today and stared at me.

"You got married? Oh my God!"

"Yes." I said looking down. She looked around the room and her eyes fixed on someone.

"This is Renesmee or Nessie, as we like to call her." Edward spoke for the first time gesturing a hand toward Nessie. "Bella and I adopted her. Biologically, she's my niece and my older brother died along with her wife in a car accident when she was just 3 years-old which left her with no other legal guardian besides me." He explained to Rebecca's unspoken question probably thinking what I think she was thinking.

"Hello!" Nessie giggled

"Oh." She said dazed. "It's nice to meet you all."

The rest of the family spent the time making small talk with Rebecca. She looked exactly like Rachel but they had total opposite personalities. Rebecca was outgoing, spontaneous and at the top of the social ladder in her school; Rachel on the other hand was quiet, shy and prefers to be alone but she excels in her academics. They were total opposites but they were the best of friends.

"Jacob, Bella can I talk to you guys alone?" Rebecca said quietly.

"Sure." I replied heading towards the garden, luckily it was an overcast. We sat at one of the garden tables wondering what Rebecca wanted to talk about.

"I'm really sorry for intruding on you guys." She apologized.

"Don't be sorry, we love that you came here." I told her

"I just really wanted to talk to someone." she sounded strangled like she was about to cry but I couldn't tell since she looked down fumbling with her hands.

"Is this about your divorce with David?" Jacob asked suddenly angry. She nodded. Immediately, Jacob started to shake and I could feel the heat rising within his body. I placed a hand on his arm and shook my head at him. What Rebecca needed was comfort not vengeance for whoever did this.

"What happened?" I asked concerned. She started sobbing, I put my hand over hers and patted her on the back.

"Shhhh, it's okay." I murmured.

"I know it's stupid for me to expect that it wasn't true, that it was just my imagination but I saw them.. I..I saw him in our bed with a..aaanother..." her voice broke-she couldn't finished her sentence for she had started crying. I tentatively rubbed her back and placed her head on my shoulder.

"Shhh... it's okay.... Just let it all out." Throughout our conversation, Jacob managed to control his anger and his eyes felt sorrow for his sister. He took her hands and we all fell silent as Rebecca released her problems. She cried for 10 minutes before she decided to look up.

"Thank you, I'm sorry that you had to see me like that."

"It's okay, we understand." I soothed her.

"Don't worry about it Rebecca, the next time I see his lowly face again it's going to have a black-eye." Jacob added threateningly. Rebecca laughed at that.

"You're a good brother, you know that?" Rebecca smiled and wrapped him in her embrace. She turned towards him and wiped away her dry tears.

"Jacob do you mind giving Bella and me some alone time?" She asked

"Sure, sure." Jacob headed towards the house and disappeared to the back door.

"Bella," she started, she looked as if she was uncomfortable and awkward talking to me. "I told you my story because I thought I should warn you on the consequences on early marriage. Learn from my mistake Bella, you're way too young and now you have a daughter. I'm not saying that you should divorce him but I'm just telling you that don't give him everything you have, save some for yourself. I learned that the hard way. Did I ever tell you that he was hitting me?" I looked at her with disbelief and outright shock and rage. She pulled her sleeves up to show the purple bruises and scars on her arms. I gasped, what kind of monster was he?

"He did this to you?" I gasped yet again, she just nodded.

"Bella, promise me you won't tell this to Jacob or anyone. You're the only person who knows this and I don't want to make a big issue out of it." she said firmly. I couldn't contemplate on what she was saying, I was still lost on the aftershock of the bruises on her arm.

"We have to tell this to someone Rebecca, it's not right." I managed to say.

"Please don't, you don't know what he's capable of. All I want is to have nothing to do with David, to forget that I ever met him. I just want peace in my life." She begged me.

"Fine, I won't tell." I agreed and even if I don't tell them, I'm sure they heard every word we just said with their vampire-sensitive hearing. "And thanks for the advice but I love Edward and he's not like David." my voice leaking anger at the last word.

"You're right, I can see it from the way he looks at you." She smiled this time. "Sorry for your shirt by the way." She said eyeing my wet blouse. " I just can't tell this to Rachel not when she's happy with Paul, I've never seen her this happy and I didn't want to upset her with my problems and dad would never understand."

"No problem."

We made our way back to the living room to join the rest of the family, I immediately noticed that they were trying very hard not to show that they had heard our entire conversation. Their eyes were full of sympathy and sorrow for Rebecca though they tried not to show it. The most obvious expression was that of Jacob and Edward. Edward had his jaw clenched and his expression was unfathomable while Jacob's arms were shaking behind his back and his eyes were pitch black with rage that Emmett and Jasper were holding him down but Rebecca didn't notice. I wouldn't want to be David right now.

To distract her, Alice invited her to a girls day out on the hunt for bridal dresses for Sue and the bridesmaids tomorrow morning. She kindly accepted the offer and promised to be back here tomorrow morning with Rachel, Leah and Sue. After a few minutes of girl talk with Alice and Sue regarding the bridal dresses, Jacob eventually got a hold of himself and Edward was slightly in a better mood.

"Oh, tell them to bring the guys too, because they have their fitting for the tuxedos." Alice announced and turned towards Edward. "Edward, I'm putting you in charge of that, if anything goes wrong with the tux, it's in your hands."

"Why me?" Edward asked amused.

"Because I said so" Alice beamed.

"You're such a pain Alice." Edward teased, Alice just merely stuck out her tongue. The rest of us laughed.

"I guess I better get going, it's getting late." Rebecca announced. "It was nice meeting all of you." She approached Jacob who had managed to calm down and hugged him tentatively.

"I'll see you tomorrow Jacob, you be good." She told him in an authorative manner.

"Sure, sure"

"You haven't changed a bit" she smiled and playfully ruffled his hair.

"Bye" and with that she walked out the door.

The relief on the faces of my loved ones was impossible to deny. It was obvious that it took a lot for them to keep up an easy going conversation with Rebecca after what they had unintentionally heard, even though Jasper was trying to help.

"I'll kill that jerk!" Jacob exploded, breaking the silence. I couldn't blame him, he was obviously protective of his sister and what her husband did to her was unforgivable.

"Relax yourself Jacob, it does no good at all to hunt that man. You know what your sister wishes, she does not want for you to make a scene out of all this, that is obviously why she didn't tell you." Edward reminded him in an attempt to placate him. Jacob just stood there, his frame visibly shaking and his eyes darker than I could have ever imagined. Renesmee who had been quietly sitting in the corner, approached Jacob and climbed into his arms. She touched his cheek lightly- communicating through her unique gift. Something she showed him suddenly comforted him. By the looks of it, she was trying to calm him down.

"Thanks Nessie." Jacob murmured, ruffling her hair playfully.

"Are you sure you're alright Jacob?" I asked worried that he might track him down.

"Yeah, It's fine Bells, but if I ever see that bastard again, he's going to wish he's never been born." There was the same black fire of hatred in his eyes.

"Okay, okay. I think we had enough drama for one day, we already have enough of that with Bella around." She taunted at me. "So tomorrow, us girls are going dress shopping while the guys are going to try on their tuxedos." She continued in a business-like manner. The rest of the day pretty much droned on and on with the details of the wedding. The next day couldn't come any sooner.


	12. Into the Dark Once Again

Into the Dark once again

It had been about 8 am in the morning when Leah, Sue, Rebecca, Rachel, Seth, Billy and Charlie arrived. It was already decided that the girls will be going separately from the guys. I had been a little disappointed since I won't be able to see Edward until the late afternoon. We would be taking Alice's Porsche and Sue's car while the guys are taking Emmett's jeep and the Volvo. A few minutes after they had arrived we were already on our way to Port Angeles with Nessie on my lap.

The first store we went to was Bridal boutique which is where we would be looking for a wedding dress for Sue. The store was classically elegant, white walls with modern furnishing and abstract paintings that adorned every wall. The saleslady handed Sue a brochure of some bridal dresses she might like and she picked one that interested her. It was a long tube dress with beads that were sown to the top part and had a ruffled terrain that flared out from her waist. Alice seemed to approve of it and asked the saleslady if Sue could try it on. The dress was perfect. It had suited her body and personality perfectly. It was simple but beautiful.

"Wow, mom you look great!" Leah enthused.

"Charlie will be blown away!" I added.

"It's absolutely gorgeous Sue! You should choose this dress! It's so perfect!" Alice said clasping her hands and practically bouncing up and down.

"Yes, this is the one." Sue said proudly. I didn't realize selecting a wedding dress could be this easy. We still had the rest of the day and we still had to pick bridesmaid dresses for me and Leah and also dresses for Rachel, Rebecca, Rosalie, Alice and Esme. Maybe I won't have to wait till late afternoon to see Edward, but then again this is Alice and shopping. Better not get my hopes up.

The next store we visited was called Occasions. The walls were a vivid pink with animal prints and had racks and racks of dresses all grouped into colors. Since the motif was blue, a colour that perfectly suited my skin, the rest of us headed over to the rack filled with different shades of blue. I began randomly searching for a dress without really knowing what to look for. I wish Edward were here, but the sooner I finish this, the sooner I can get to him. I pulled out three dresses, the ones that I think that I liked, and headed over to the dressing rooms. The first one was knee length and had a ruffled terrain much like Sue's. It was a dark blue dress-the same colour of the ocean-and was a spaghetti strap that had a wide white belt emphasizing the waist. I walked outside the dressing room and showed it to Alice.

"Alice what do you think?" I asked tentatively. I really hope she would disagree with this choice, it looked liked something that suited the prom rather than a wedding.

"It's pretty Momma." Nessie said in an adoring way.

"Hmm.. it is beautiful but it's not the best. It doesn't look like it was made to walk down the aisle for your father's wedding." She answered sounding like a professional fashion designer. I was relieved.

"I agree with Alice, Bella" Sue said, appraising the dress from head to toe.

"I think it's more of a prom dress than a bridesmaid dress." Rosalie said this time.

"I thought so too." I said with relief.

The next dress I tried on was a shiny blue green ensemble that was off the shoulders and the bottom having a mermaid flow which hugged the body from the waist down to the thigh only to flair out in ruffles to the very bottom. I could hardly turn around and walk to open the curtains to face them.

"Momma, you look like a mermaid!" Renesmee giggled, clapping her hands.

"Definitely not Bella, you could hardly walk in that thing and it so does not suit you colour." Alice disapproved shaking her head. I briefly wondered if she had ever taken a job as a designer in her previous life.

"It looks like a red carpet dress more than anything." Rosalie said with a speculative look.

"Don't worry Bella, you'll find it." Alice encouraged and winked at me.

I breathed a sigh of relief they weren't going to force me to wear this dress. The last dress was a light blue dress- a colour that matched the sky- it was a tube that had a heart shaped bust line with folded patterns at the top and had a wavy skirt all the way below my knees but slightly above my ankles. It was perfect. I opened the curtain doors and eagerly showed it to them.

"Wow Momma! I love the dress!" Nessie said, bouncing up and down the seat. Now I know she spends way too many time with her aunt Alice.

"Bella, that dress is perfect!" Sue approved.

"I knew you'll find it. I just wanted to see that you can find it by yourself and I'm so proud of you Bella!"Alice said clasping her hands together. It was true, I was proud of myself. I was proud that I was finally able to pick my own dress that Alice seemed to totally approve of. I contemplated on whether or not I would be able to do shopping on my own this time but quickly erased the thought since Alice wouldn't pass up on the opportunity on shopping.

I quickly unchanged and went to sit by Sue, Alice and Rosalie who already managed to pick out their dresses. Leah tried on different dresses until she decided on a dark blue floor length dress that was much the same with the dress I had first chosen without the ruffled terrain. For Nessie, Alice selected her a light blue dress-to match mine- that had a lot of sparkles on the front.

It was obvious to me that Leah had not enjoyed the shopping trip. She was still uncomfortable thinking of vampires as allies and for her having a vampire for a step-sister, well I couldn't imagine how I would react to that if I was in her place. I argued with myself on the way home if I should talk to Leah about these problems or just keep my mouth shut. By the time we got home, I decided that I will talk to her. I found the guys cars in the garage, the tux fitting didn't take long as I expected. As I entered the mansion, I saw them gathered in the living room, in front of the television except for Edward who was sitting quietly by himself on the piano practicing a new melody. I went to sit by Edward on the piano bench and he wrapped one arm around me, I rested my head against his shoulder blade in a comfortable silence. Nessie was reading one of Carlisle's medical books on the floor, a crease between her brow appeared as she tried to understand what she was reading. Jacob just sat beside her, watching her with an amused expression. I could easily relate to him, Nessie was by far the most entertaining person to watch.

"Did you know that the amount of salinity and acidity of the substances we eat can greatly affect our metabolism rate?" Renesmee asked curiously at Jacob.

"Sure Nessie" was all he said, it was obvious he didn't even understand what Nessie had just said. I chuckled under my breathe, I find it hilarious that a 4-year old looking child who was really only 6 months was smarter than a 17 year old who looked like he could pass for a 25 year old. Edward found it amusing as well. Nessie returned to reading the book with the adorable crease between her eyebrows appearing again.

We didn't say anything for a while, comfortable in each other's company. Sue and the rest of the girls were continuing their discussions on the wedding while the guys continue to watch the TV. Charlie wasn't with them though. They had to drop him off to the station because he still has to work. I suddenly remembered on what I was planning to do. I moved my shield to let Edward in on what I was about to do. He smiled encouragingly in response. As soon as the wedding discussions were over, Rachel and Rebecca said there good-byes, taking their own car but Sue stayed behind. Leah excused herself from the group and headed towards the woods to phase. I followed after her. She hid herself behind two huge fir trees and what came out was a petite gray wolf. She noticed me instantly and bared her teeth at me. I reminded myself to be cautious. I lifted my hands up, trying to show her I mean no harm.

"Easy Leah, I just want to talk to you." I said in a calm reassuring tone. She relaxed from her crouch and landed on four paws inclining her head towards the forest, allowing me to lead her. Though from her expression she doesn't want to listen. I ran at full speed with Leah trailing a few feet behind. I tried to go farther and farther to a place where I'm sure none of my family members could hear. I spotted a small but big enough cave. It was situated just on the mountain side with large boulders at the top. I entered the cave to find total darkness farther ahead but I didn't go any deeper. I sat down at one of the rocks just a few feet from the entrance. Leah looked uncomfortable but decided to phase human behind the trees and went to sit at the rock directly across from mine. Her eyes narrowed at me, deliberating in whether or not I was going to deceive her.

"Leah, I know we had our differences in the past" I started uncomfortably, I wasn't used to this kind of conversations. "But I want it to be behind us now."

"What's your point exactly?" She said rather harshly. I flinched.

"Well, we're going to be sisters and I just hope that we could get along, that's all." I worked hard to keep my calm tone.

"Oh, you mean, shopping every other weekend, slumber parties and painting each other's toe nails? No offense Bella but I rather die." She muttered in the same cold voice. This time I had to bit my lip to control the unpleasant words that I wanted to say. I took a deep breath and calmed myself. Two bad tempers wouldn't be any help in a conversation.

"I know you're upset about us vampires but can't you just try to get to know us or get along with us."

"You don't know anything!" she shouted at me rising from her seat. "you obviously don't know what it feels like to lose someone you love and not being able to do anything about it because he deserves his happiness even though it's torturing you inside. You don't know what it feels like to try to be okay about something when you just really wanna cry." Tears started streaming from her eyes. " You don't know the feeling of being alone and being different from everyone."

"I'm sorry for the way you feel and you're right, I don't know but you can't keep on hiding your feelings, you have to let it out." I pleaded to her, trying to feel her pain. "We're going to be sisters now and I want us to get along. I want you to know that you can come to me for anything."

"Like hell I'm going to come to you for anything! You blood suckers are the reason why I'm like this. If your coven stayed wherever damned place they were before they moved into Forks then I wouldn't be this way. I'd still have Sam and I could have had my normal life back instead of sitting around with Leeches planning a wedding!" She shouted at me in rage, she whirled towards the entrance.

"Leah please wait." I pleaded running towards her. She stopped in her tracks and faced me with her cold glare.

"Leave me alone!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. All of a sudden there was a rumbling above us. The cave was about to collapse and the large boulders at the top were heading directly towards where Leah was standing. I caught this all with my vampire mind just when Leah whipped her head towards the noise above her but it was too late for the boulders were now a few feet from her face. I pushed my body forward to where Leah was standing and pushed her out of the way. I was just in time to push her away from the boulders and into the trees but not enough to save myself. I felt the boulders crushing weight on my head and body. I tried to find my strength but to my astonishment, I could feel numbness sweep through me starting from my head and down my toes pushing me into the darkness. The last thing my mind registered was someone calling my name in a panicked voice followed by a piercing howl then blackness.


	13. Come Back to me

Come Back to me

Edward's POV

I watched as my wife stood from our embrace and followed Leah to the back door. She was always so compassionate and understanding that she could never bear if Leah never accepted her as a sister. Leah's hatred for vampires was due to the fact that she lost Sam when he became a wolf because of us. It seems silly that even after our alliance, she never warmed up to us. I really hope Bella can talk to her about it.

I heard light footsteps cross the floor toward me. Renesmee raised her arms towards me and I lifted her up to my lap. She placed her hand in my cheek and I saw Bella's face with a confused emotion.

"She's just talking to Leah outside."

"_Why?"_

"You can ask your mother later." I said, not wanting to lie to her about something she might not understand. Renesmee may be advanced in her way of thinking but she still is 6 months old.

"_Okay, Daddy can you play my lullaby and Momma's lullaby?" _ Renesmee asked or thought in her high soprano, with big brown pleading eyes staring at me. She reminded me so much of Bella with those eyes, how can I ever refuse her? Even with the most ridiculous request? No, I don't think I have the strength to do that.

I smiled at her and lifted her off from my lap and placed her beside me. My hands drifted toward the ivory keys and played the first melodic note of her lullaby. I had composed this lullaby for her when she was a day old. The lullaby at the beginning had a fast tempo slowly going faster and faster symbolizing all our worries and anxieties at her delivery but it turned much softer and sweeter by the end obviously meaning her existence in our lives.

I was about one key away from the end of Nessie's lullaby when I heard a wolf howl far off in the distance. The howl sounded like a cry, a cry for help. I immediately stood on my feet and ran outside the house, the others trailed behind. As soon as we were at the backyard, I heard Jacob phase behind me and that's how I learned what happened.

"Damn it! Bella get out of there! Jacob something happened" Leah panicked in her head though I cannot directly hear her; I can hear her agonized voice through Jacob's head.

A hundredth portion of second has passed, I wheeled myself into full speed towards the sound of Leah's howl from before. What happened! I wanted to shout but it would be of no use. I was too panicked stricken to notice much of my surroundings. All I knew was that Bella was hurt and that's all I was focused on. The agony I felt inside me whenever Bella's in danger crippled through me, it would be unbearable for me if I would lose her and a life without Bella- it just pains me just to imagine it. I pushed my legs faster and faster but I couldn't bring them fast enough though I knew I was running faster than I ever had before.

And mercifully I reached the cave to find Leah digging through the large masses of rocks that had obviously collapsed, closing the entrance. I gasped in shock.

"What happened?!" I demanded from her in rage. I didn't give her time to respond. "Is she trapped inside? Bella?!" I yelled out calling her name. Though I was beyond words, some part of my brain told me that Bella should have been able to dig her way out all by herself.

"_No, she's not inside."_ Leah thought to me in another aggrieved tone, trying hard to remove the large boulders. By this time, the others made it to where we were. _"She's underneath."_ Audible gasps came from behind me as they found Leah digging through the rocks and one from me but I was too shocked to register it. I instantaneously started to lift the boulders that dominated the cave entrance while calling out her name in a panicked tone. The others did the same as well.

"Bella?"

"Bella!"

"Bella?!"

Renesmee started crying and whimpering in Rose's arms.

"Momma?! Don't leave me!" Renesmee sobbed.

In a matter of seconds, I saw a white hand underneath the rocks.

"Bella!" I cried breathless.

The others turned toward me and started digging to where her hands were.

3 seconds had passed and all the boulders had been removed, revealing Bella's unconscious body.  
"Momma!" Renesmee cried running towards Bella and kneeling beside her.

"Carlisle!" I called, anxious. I took her hand in mine, hoping fiercely that she was going to be alright.

Carlisle was almost immediately by Bella's side, touching her head.

"We need to get her into the house." He said, his doctor-like manner taking over.

I carried her, being very gentle and within seconds we were already in the house and up the stairs to the medical room. Luckily, the X-ray machine that was once used during Bella's pregnancy was still there. I placed her on to the bed and Carlisle had hooked her up to the monitor.

I felt relieved, none of her bones were broken but only for a second this lasted.

"Carlisle why is she unconscious?" I asked panicked, vampires can never get unconscious.

"The pressure of the rocks on her head must have been too hard for her to handle. I suspect she just blacked out to protect her brain from being damaged. This isn't the first time a vampire had been unconscious. Do not worry Edward, in a matter of hours she will wake up." Carlisle reassured me, all to no avail. I cannot simply relax until I can feel Bella alive in my arms.

Renesmee sat the corner of her bed by her head and started sobbing. I put a comforting arm around her though I need one myself.

"Momma, wake up please." She said her voice breaking.

"She's going to be fine Nessie. Carlisle said so himself." I said, either to her or to myself.

The rest of the family drifted toward the living room except for Jacob, Leah, Nessie and I.

"Leah what exactly happened?" I practically growled at her.

"I'm sorry, I really am. I lost my temper and... the cave collapsed when I screamed at her." She admitted, shameful. Good. She should be. "It's all my fault." I didn't even try to argue with her. "She pushed me out of the way before the boulders caved in on me but she wasn't fast enough to get away from it herself." Bella was always so self-less, it was one of her endearing qualities that I admired about her but for her to take away her life, no matter how indestructible she is, sends me to half-crazed frenzy.

"Edward, how can vampires be unconscious? Isn't that impossible? I thought you guys had virtual indestructibility or something?" Jacob spoke for the first time.

"Carlisle thinks that there is a weak spot in our brain, but only a small part. When it is gravely injured or pressured, it basically shuts down to prevent other malfunctions within the system." I answered in a flat, emotionless voice.

"Oh" after that, the silence stretched on.

I continued to stroke her cheek, her face, her eyelids and her hair- just waiting for her to wake up. Renesmee was asleep beside her with one arm wrapped around Bella. The sight was breathtaking. Her bronze curls and cream skin tone contrasting with Bella's dark brown hair and pale complexion was nothing compared to one of Da Vinci's masterpieces (A/N: No offense Da Vinci! And also Da Vinci lovers... Peace!:-)). Just watching them makes my un-beating heart swell with pride and joy.

Every tick of the clock seems to echo in my ears, torturing me every time till she awakes.

"I love you Bella. Come back to me."


	14. Sisters Reconcile

Sisters Reconcile

Bella's POV

I found myself trapped, trapped in a dark room with black walls that seem to stretch on for miles and miles with nothingness. There was nothing, I was seeing nothing, I was hearing nothing but I felt everything. I was scared, afraid and alone. Edward wasn't here to comfort me neither was Renesmee. How I ache for Edward's arms wrapped around me now, telling me it's going to be okay and that he'll be protecting me. But he wasn't here. I was alone. I wanted to cry. What if I'm dead? I didn't want to explore the idea, I didn't want to think about that. It's just too painful.

I tried to count the time, but there was nothing for me to base on. There were no breaths I can count like when I was undergoing my transformation and there certainly was no clock here with me.

"I love you Bella, come back to me." Said a voice that I yearned to hear.

Edward where are you? I need you. Now I really wanted to cry.

Slowly by slowly I was able to feel myself, I could now control a small part of my body.I tried to twitch my fingers but I couldn't tell If I was able to do so. Something hard squeezed my fingers so I must have done it.

"Bella?" a velvet soothing voice called. I wanted to answer him but I couldn't, I couldn't find my voice.

Something warm pressed tighter around my waist.

"Mommy?" Nessie cried from somewhere close. I instantly realized she was hugging me. I desperately tried to break free of my trance and wrap my arms around her but still, the darkness was holding me down. It breaks my heart to see her upset.

Time passed. I found that I can now hear everything that was going on around me. The four even breaths inside the room two of which were beside me while the others were all downstairs. 3 hearts beating but the one beside me was a little faster. Someone was stroking my hair and squeezing my hand.

**Fight Bella Fight! **I wheeled myself to do just that. I promised myself long ago that I would never put Edward in any more pain again. I tried to open my eyes.

My eyelids fluttered, blinking once or twice. I tried to find his face but I didn't have to search for long. He was already there.

"Bella!" he said, relief washing all over his tone and face. I was enveloped in his circle of arms forcing me to sit up which I didn't mind at all. I wrapped my arms around him barely aware of our audience and brought his lips to mine. It was a passionate sort of kiss but only lasted a second before he hugged me again.

"Don't do that to me ever again, I thought I almost lost you." I just nodded in response.

I felt someone tugging my hair and looked down to see Nessie crying tears of joy.

"Don't cry baby, Mommy's here." I said softly, cradling her in my arms. Edward wrapped his arms around the both us.

"I love you Momma." Nessie cried on to my shoulder.

"Shhh." I tried to calm her while rubbing her back.

"You gave us quite a hell there Bella." Jacob said, concern masking his face.

I smiled at him only to notice Leah standing beside him, looking down in shame. Jacob elbowed her as if he was forcing her to say something. She looked up and caught my eye.

"I-I'm so sorry Bella, please forgive me." she stuttered, and then took a deep breath. "Thank you for saving me. I didn't mean what I said before, I was just mad. I hope you can forgive me." She pleaded sounding sincere. I could tell it took a lot from her to admit these things but she did it.

I jumped off the bed and embraced her. She was hesitant at first she hugged me back too.

"It's okay, you don't have to apologize. That's what sisters are for." I smiled at her as I pulled back. She smiled back, finally warming up to the idea of me being her sister.

"Where are the others?" I asked, looking around me. They must have known I was fine but they didn't came rushing into the room like I expected.

"They're waiting downstairs love, they just want to give Leah a chance to apologize." Edward answered.

I took his hand and pulled him down the stairs with Nessie in his arms. Jacob and Leah followed.

I saw them standing in a line with joyous faces. The first to claim me was Alice.

"Bella, you're such an accident-prone, when will you ever change?" Alice teased me.

"I don't think I can." I replied winking at her.

Emmett charged forward, giving me one of his bear hugs and twirling me in the air.

"It's too bad your clumsiness never returned though, that would've been hilarious." He guffawed. I smacked him playfully in the chest.

I hugged each and every one of them Sue, Seth, Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie but when it came to Jasper, he was hesitant.

"What? No hug from my empath brother?" I joked him, he grinned but hugged me as well.

"Don't tell Emmett, but you're my favourite." I whispered at him conspirationally knowing Emmett would hear. He laughed at that.

"Hey!" Emmett protested. The rest of them joined in the laughter.

Eventually it was time for Sue to go home but she promised me she wouldn't tell Charlie what happened. I was grateful.

"Well this was an interesting day, aside from Bella being injured."Carlisle mused.

"I'm just glad I didn't need to be hooked up to an IV like the last time." I added, playing along. Although my human memories were dim, I could still remember my fear of needles-one of the memories I specifically tried to erase from my mind but couldn't.

"Typical Bella, afraid of needles but being in a house full of vampires and making out with one, oh sure let's celebrate." Jacob muttered sarcastically, mostly to himself or at least I thought it was. Of course they found Jacob's sarcastic remark humorous, -even Edward was laughing the hardest, mostly because he had implied the same thing 2 years ago. I gave him my most menacing look. Eventually, I couldn't help joining in the laughter.

After a few minutes of friendly chattering, Nessie was starting to droop her eyes and yawn. Edward, Renesmee and I excused ourselves from the group and wished them our good nights.

"I'm sure it will be a good night for Bella and Edward." He teased yet again. Real mature Emmett, then again when did her ever acted mature?

"Shut up Em." I glared at him. Edward hissed menacingly.

"Ooohh scary." He laughed

I decided to ignore him, I wouldn't want to get my temper out of hand especially with Nessie in my arms. Nevertheless, I tried to imagine punching him in the gut.

We walked at a human pace, just enjoying our time together, comfortable with the silence.

"You know you almost gave me a heart attack back there." The agony and pain was evident in his eyes.

"I'm not going to apologize for saving Leah's life." I retorted at him angry but in a hushed tone, Nessie was still sleeping in my arm.

"That's not what I'm saying love, I'm proud of you for saving her but not if it means sacrificing yourself." He said in a more rational and calm tone but I knew him better to detect the pain and frustration in his voice.

"I couldn't let her die."

"I know love, but what I'm only trying to tell you is try to be more careful this time, I won't always be around to save you." The pain and frustration broke through his carefully cultivated facade. I reached up to caress his cheek with one hand then looked him into the eye and into his soul.

"I love you and I'm sorry for worrying you." He hesitantly smiled and placed his hand over mine and kissed it.

"As I love you."

He kissed me softly for a moment then like all our kisses, it grew more fiercer, more passionate like a small match lighting an inferno. We abruptly stopped to a halt when the little girl in my arms twisted and whined. I took a step back and checked to make sure Nessie was still asleep. I couldn't help smiling sheepishly at my embarrassment. Edward chuckled and took my hand.

"Shall we?" he asked opening the door.

We tucked Nessie to bed with Edward humming her lullaby and a small smile on Renesmee's lips.

Almost instantaneously after I shut door, Edward knocked me out of my feet and carried me in his strong arms.

"Threshold?" I teased. His answering smile was dazzling, taking my breath away.

Before I knew it, we were already on the bed of our room, with him on top of me and removing my shirt while kissing my neck.

"You know what?" I asked breathless when he was finished with my clothing and I with his.

"What?" his breath tingling my neck while his hand rubbed my leg.

"I think Emmett was right, this will be a good night." He laughed and reversed our positions so that I was on top of him.

I bent my face to him, my hands resting on his chest and with my mouth kissing hungrily across his collar bone and up to his right ear. He moaned and gripped me tighter. I felt a little smug about it. When he finally couldn't take it, he crushed his lips to mine, gripping me tighter and tighter. I finally understood why he was so scared of making love to me. The amount of strength he was using now could have been enough to shatter my bones to fine powder. But it was too late to dwell on these things right now. Right now, I'm utterly focused on my handsome and perfect husband and our perfectly good night.


	15. The Wedding

A/N: Hi guys!! sorry it took so long. Anyway here's 'The Wedding'. I know it's long but I decided the wedding should be a Church wedding. I had been planning to include some special scenes but I didn't add them, instead I would be posting it in another story called "The outtakes". It's a story where I compiled all my deleted scenes from Start of Dusk. Stay tuned!

Also, I've been getting feed backs saying that my story doesn't have a plot. It does have a plot but I'm still warming up to it. Right now, I'm just enjoying writing with my imagination.

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of it's characters. I just borrow them but I don't know when I'm going to be able to give them back.

The Wedding

The last few days before the wedding all went by in a haze. Alice had been ordering us around non-stop and whenever I complained, she would always play the Charlie-is-your-father-and-you-should-make-his-wedding-day-perfect-card. I swear she looked like a military general.

I was relieved that Renee wasn't going to make it to Charlie's wedding because Phil had another baseball injury. I asked if he was okay, she said he was fine but he won't be able to fly in an airplane. If she saw my new appearance right now, I'm absolutely positive that she's going to be asking questions non-stop. In a way, I was a little sad that I couldn't see her, I missed our bonding moments and her crazy antics and I'm sure she would have loved to see her granddaughter. But knowing that if she did know all those things, she would be one of the Volturi targets, slightly comforted me from not telling her.

The day before the wedding, it was arranged that the wedding would be held in a Church in Forks. I was slightly nervous about meeting some of my friends, but Edward told me it would be alright in this one instance and I could use the excuse of undergoing the same skin treatments they pretended to go to. I didn't have to wear contacts like I did when I first went to see Charlie after my transformation, it would be safe to say that I got contacts the same colour as theirs for the fun of it. We would be sleeping in the old Cullen house and I had time to reminisce the god memories in my old home.

When the sun rose, we started to get ready for the wedding. Alice and Rosalie were tasked to give Sue a full head-to-toe makeover; Rebecca, Rachel and Leah had to finalize the church preparations; Edward, Jacob, Jasper and Seth were down at Charlie's house to get him ready (Jasper tagged along to calm Charlie down.); while me, Carlisle, Esme, Nessie and Emmett were at the reception area coordinating with the caterers and setting the programs. It was later in the afternoon that all the girls would be going to Sue's house while the guys at Charlie's to get dressed for the wedding, prior to Alice's command. Alice and Rosalie did a fantastic job at Sue, to say that she was beautiful was practically an insult.

All to soon, the bridal limo that was assigned to pick us up arrived. The Limo was big enough for all of us and we helped Sue get in, being careful of the dress. When we arrived at the Church and got out the limo except for Sue, we looked like celebrities getting out of a limo and into the red carpet (just in case you're wondering, the church used a red carpet for the wedding for the bride to make her way down the aisle.) The guests were really gawking and dropping their jaws.

The church was beautiful, white and red roses outlined the aisle and pink petals were scattered across the carpet. It was truly majestic.

The guys were already waiting inside the church. I strained my head to look for Edward and I saw him near the altar beside a hyperventilating Charlie.

"Dad? Are you okay?"

He looked up at me with a face that resembled of a scorn man.

"Dad, it's going to be fine. Sue's in the car."

He blinked twice before answering shakily. "I'm fine Bella. Just nervous." He started fidgeting with his tie and started padding his foot.

I took a seat beside him and took his hand in mine to stop him from fidgeting with his tie.

"You're going to be a wonderful husband to Sue, she'll care for you the way you deserved and I'm happy that you're finally moving on and that you're happy." I sincerely told him, looking at him in the eye.

"I'm just nervous. What if this doesn't work out like what happened between your mom and me." He asked panic-stricken.

"You're a different man now than before. True love doesn't always have a clear path, dad. Sometimes we have to face a storm to see the rainbow after it. You and Sue were made for each other, your relationship with mom was just to prepare you for Sue, for you to be stronger like the man you are now."

Tears were starting to collect in his eyes and I reached for him. He hugged me fiercely and I patted him on the back, soothing him.

"I love you Dad. I'll always be your little girl." If I could cry, I would have been sheding buckets of them now.

"Love you too, bells." He murmured against me, tears were starting to roll down the back of my dress.

I lapsed back from our embrace, Charlie's eyes were starting to redden unless I stopped him from crying.

"Dad, don't cry. It's your wedding day, you should be happy."

"I'm fine now." He took out his handkerchief and started blowing his nose and dabbing his tears away. It would have been comical if not for the emotional pep talk I just gave.

I hugged him once again and stood up to stand beside Edward who had managed to stay quiet during our father-daughter exchange.

He kissed me on the cheek and smiled his crooked smile at me.

Renesmee was playing with Jacob and was now approaching us.

"Grandpa?" she cooed

Charlie looked up surprised and seated Nessie on his lap.

"Grandpa why are you crying?" Nessie asked sweetly, forming a worried expression on her face.

"It's nothing Ness, I'm fine now."

She kissed his cheek and leaped from his lap.

"Love you Grandpa." She said and danced off to her Aunt Alice.

Charlie shook his head and smiled at his granddaughter as she danced away.

"We have to go Dad. Are you sure you're okay now?"

"Yes. Thanks Bells."

I turned around and noticed Jasper sitting quietly by himself on one of the benches watching Alice with an amused expression. He looked up, sensing my gaze and I inclined my head in Charlie's direction.

He smiled and nodded, mouthing the words 'On it'.

We walked towards the main entrance where Alice was gathering all the bridesmaids.

"The speech you gave to Charlie was truly helpful. I didn't know what else to say to him to stop him from falling to pieces."

"I guess it's a daughter thing." I shrugged a smile on my face.

"You look stunningly beautiful, Mrs. Cullen." Edward whispered in my ear.

"You look pretty handsome yourself Mr. Cullen. I'm jealous of your wife." I teased. He didn't answer, instead he put his arms around my waist and kissed me. We were interrupted by Alice suddenly coughing loudly.

"Ahem, Will you two please get a hold of yourself or I will separate you both." She scolded at us, sounding like a high school teacher catching two teenagers making out in the classroom.

I laughed only to have Alice glaring, a low rumble rising in her throat. "Okay, Okay Alice. We'll behave." I raised my hands in a show of surrender. She grabbed each of our elbow and assembled our places in the line.

Nessie was in front of us, holding a flower basket filled with petals. She turned around and hugged both us but since she was two feet tall, she was only able to hug our legs. Edward ducked down and carried her in his strong capable hands and planted kisses on her cheeks, her forehead and her chin, just cuddling with her. It was heart-warming to see their father-daughter moment, just watching them makes my heart swell with pride and joy.

"You make a beautiful flower girl Renesmee." Edward cooed.

She touched our cheek and I saw a vision of her holding a flower and being confused if she was a flower and how can a girl be a flower. We laughed at her child-like innocence.

"Your Daddy didn't mean it quite literally, sweetie. It's just a term we use for a wedding to the little girl who would be throwing the flower petals as she walk." I explained to her. She understood immediately.

She showed us another vision, her playing with the petals after the wedding.

"Yes, you can keep the petals after the wedding." Edward answered, chuckling to himself.

All to soon the ceremony started. Renesmee walked down the aisle, showering rose petals as she walked gracefully, even for a toddler. Emmett was a few steps ahead of her to the side where he was holding a video camera. It was his task to document the entire wedding especially Nessie's first walk down the aisle. I found this unreasonably funny, a big scary looking-guy video-taping a child with a camera.

As me and Edward were making our entrance, I couldn't help but to remember our own wedding. It was not a church wedding of course but still it was beautiful. I sighed contentedly, appreciating everything that is going on with my life now.

Watching Charlie and Sue make their wedding vows, I was given a future, a vision. A vision of everyone I love making the most of their time together and enjoying every single second. A future free of suffering, hatred and fear. It was easy to believe that this really was our happy ending but I know that would not be the case. Everything has an end, happy or not. I couldn't imagine myself living forever, happy and blissful. Every life has an end and every journey has its destination. Immortality doesn't mean freedom from bitter death but rather to prolong our preparation for death.

Immediately after the last thought, I stopped. This was a time for celebration and I was tainting it with my agonizing epiphanies. The most I could do is just make every second count and enjoy it with the rest of my family. I all but on a my happy face and leave my future to the future. I squeezed Edward's hand, needing his support. He gladly repeated the gesture, not knowing the real reason behind my gesture. I thanked my lucky stars that I had been blessed with my shield.

The wedding flowed smoothly prior to Alice's detailed planning with every second carefully organized and perfected. The reason why she was so good at planning these things even with her visions was beyond me but I was grateful to her for making Charlie's second wedding a dream come true. After the wedding, we all headed to our respective cars and headed for the reception area which was the Cullen Mansion since no place in the town of Forks was big enough to accommodate Alice's guest list.

The scene was exactly like my wedding only the chairs and tables had been done differently and the flowers that surrounded the area looked like a barrier to the surrounding forest. The atmosphere was friendly and casual. The guests were all chatting, seemingly engaged in a pleasant conversation with one or the other. Laughter and soft mellow music filled the air as the afternoon progressed. Luckily it was an overcast and it wasn't going to rain. It had been obvious that the buffet table was where most of the pack had positioned themselves. The caterers had ran out of supply for each dish 3 times already and it was now close to a four. I had to warn them to let the rest of the guests eat first before they started finishing the rest of the table. Alice assured me that she had already warned the caterers to bring extras in case there was a food shortage and if it did, Esme was there to help. I had asked her about that, why had she opted to choose a caterer rather let Esme cook, I'm sure she'd love to prepare the food.

"Bella, I doubt that 5 vampire Esmes would be enough to feed the whole pack, they eat like a tractor on full fuel for god sakes! Besides I can't see them which means I wouldn't be able to guess how much food they're going to eat and think about our smell to them. They wouldn't be able to comfortably eat the food with our vampire stench being unbearable to them" She replied to me that time.

I shook my head, distracted from my memories. Edward had caught the gesture and was asking why I was shaking my head. I kissed his nose.

"It's nothing, I'm just a bit distracted that's all."

"Excuse me, may I have your attention please?" Alice voice boomed all over the place as everyone else turned to looked at her, holding a microphone. "I would like to propose a toast to the happy couple, and to wish them a fruitful and happy marriage." She raised her wine glass as did everybody else and yelled cheers.

"Now, I would like to call forth Bella Cullen, my sister-in-law and Charlie's daughter to give the couple her message." I stared at her with wide eyes. I had not seen this coming. Couldn't she at least gave me a heads up for me at least to prepare myself? Is that so hard? And why hadn't Edward warned me? He must have read Alice's thoughts. I glared at her and turned my glare to Edward who was now looking at me with a confused expression.

"I had nothing to do with this love, she was blocking her thoughts." Of course she was. I believed him though, Alice was pretty good at that now, she claimed it was because of the many instances where she had tried to protect Edward and the rest of the family, myself included, from his overreactions.

"Bella?" Alice interrupted, gesturing a hand toward me. With a sigh, I pushed back my chair and made my way towards the microphone.

"You are going to get it later." I hissed at her quietly as she passed me.

She smiled an angelic smile. "I know, Good Luck!" she handed me the microphone and walked back to her chair. Did I mention I hate psychics right now?

I took a deep breath as I turned toward the couple behind me and faced the audience with all their eyes on me.

"When I first came to Forks, it wasn't for the reason you all assumed. I came here so that my mom could spend some time with her new husband. I considered it as my sacrifice for my mom to be happy. But now, I don't see it that way anymore. It wasn't a sacrifice, it was a blessing. I got to meet a lot of interesting people; I have found the love of my life; a family that cares for me; Life-changing experiences; and the best of them all, I had been able to get to know my dad. You all know, Charlie Swan as this brave police chief of Forks who was divorced by his wife but I would like to share to you who he is to me. He's the most caring and loving father I could ever ask for and I thanked God that I had made this decision to move to Forks. He's shy and awkward sometimes, I should know this because I got that from him." Some of the audience laughed at my last statement despite the fact that tears were now streaming from their faces. "He doesn't like to express how he feels verbally but instead he shows it. He would never tire of looking out for you, he's very protective of the people he loves. He'd risk anything to do what's best for them and make them happy. I feel immensely happy that he had found someone who deserves him and truly cares for him and makes him happy. Sue," I faced the couple who were also crying from my speech. " you're incredibly lucky, he's the best the father in the world and I'm sure he would be the best husband as well." She nodded and mouthed the words 'I know'. " Dad, I wish you the best and please know that I'll always be your little girl and I'll always be here for you. I love you." I had put the microphone back to the mike stand and walked over to Charlie and Sue and hugged them both.

I went back to my seat as the crowd applauded. I felt extremely flustered for saying those things in front of an audience but was glad I had been able to do so. Nessie was crying as I sat back down and reached for me.

"That was beautiful Momma." She complimented me, burying her face in my chest. I rubbed soothing circles in her back to stop her crying.

"shhhhh, don't cry honey."

"Indeed, that was truly beautiful Bella, I'm proud of you love." Edward kissed my forehead and kissed Nessie's as well.

I hadn't noticed Alice walked back toward the microphone until I heard her voice.

"That was a beautiful speech Bella, and now I would like to call on her husband, my brother and Charlie's son-in-law to give a speech of his own." She danced excitedly back to her seat. Edward glared at Alice and groaned at her as he walked over to the microphone. I hid my smug smile, careful not to direct his irritation at me.

"I don't know how I'm going to be able to top that speech my wife had just made but I'll try my best." He grinned, seeming to forget his annoyance at Alice. The audience laughed at his joke. "In the few years I had known Charlie, I saw the devotion he has for his daughter. In the early days of our relationship, I had refrained from getting on his bad side for the reason that I wanted his approval of me dating his daughter. I had yearned to prove to him that I cared and loved her daughter. That was the major reason while a small part of it was because he was carrying a gun." The crowd burst into laughter and I could tell from the tone of his voice he was trying to lighten the mood. "I had come to develop a great respect for him, he was the most honest, simple and straight-forward man I have met and I feel honoured to be a part of his family. I only hope that one day, I would be as good as a father as he is. I wish you both the best in your new life together." He finished looking at the couple behind him. He hugged Sue and tried to shook Charlie's hand but to my extreme surprise he hugged him instead and muttered the words "Thank you, Son." I felt overwhelmed by the moment and so did Edward, he wasn't truly expecting this. Unfortunately the other guests weren't able to hear Charlie except for my vampire family.

As Edward sat back down, I rewarded him with a kiss. He's earned it.

"What was that for?" he asked playfully, his crooked smile taking my breath away.

"For being the best son-in-law to Charlie." I replied. If possible, his answering smile got bigger which would have made me faint by this time.

The next persons who had given their speech was Seth and Leah. I had felt like crying at the end of Leah's speech, it was purely heart-felt the way she delivered. After the touching speeches, Alice finally announced that the couple would now be having their first dance. I had laughed at how could have Alice persuaded Charlie with dancing. Charlie's reaction was clearly horrified at the thought of dancing. He was no better at it than I was when I was human. Nevertheless, he stood up with utmost courage and took Sue's hand within his own. They danced side to side with Sue's head resting on his shoulder. They looked like they were hugging. I didn't realize I was thoroughly distracted from watching Charlie dance when I saw Edward's pale and chalky hand present itself right in front of me. I stared at him in horror.

"Please tell me you're not asking what I think you're asking." I pleaded.

"It's just a dance love, there's nothing to be scared of. You're not going to fall and I won't be letting go of you." He pleaded back with those smouldering eyes. I knew the battle lost the moment I saw those eyes but I tried still.

"I hate dancing and you know it. Why do you keep forcing this to me?" I practically want to grovel on my knees though I knew it was silly because there really is nothing to be afraid of. I'm a vampire now and I was less likely not to fall flat on my face.

He looked at me with an intense gaze and I could tell he was using his eyes to persuade me to give in. I decided to give in with good grace and I placed my hand in his with an exasperated sigh. My family at the table tried their best to find our squabble amusing by subtly covering their mouths with their hands.

We were the first ones to join the couple at the dance floor. I glared at Edward while placing my left hand on his shoulder and my right in his hand. He took me by the waist and we swayed with the music. I knew how silly I was being, it wasn't really that bad. It was fun actually, so residing with myself, I gave up the pretence and rested my head on his shoulder with another exasperated sigh.

"Are you still mad? If you are then I'm sorry. We could stop now if you want love. That was rude of me to force you." He apologized, now I felt even more guilty. He started undoing himself from our embrace but I wouldn't let him.

"I'm not mad." I reassured him. He stopped struggling and pulled me closer. "I'm sorry for giving you a hard time. Truth be told, I'm starting to like dancing as long as it's with you. Old habits die hard." I quoted him, way back our first hunt together. How long was it now? I guess he realized it as well because he kissed my hair and chuckled quietly to himself.

We danced in comfortable silence and soon enough Alice and Jasper joined us on the dance floor. We danced for another minute until we stopped. I lifted my face up to see his face, to ask why did we stop. He took in my confused expression and with a sigh he explained it to me.

"Bella love, it's time for your father-daughter dance." This even confused me more. "It was Alice's idea. And as much as I hate to let go of you, she's right."

"Yeah, I guess she is, this maybe my last time to dance with him." I complied, wishing with all my might that I was wrong about the last dance.

I stepped away from him and walked towards the couple at the center of the dance floor.

"Sue, Do you mind if I cut in?" she smiled back and stepped away from Charlie. Charlie and I swayed from side to side, much like our dance when I got married.

"I never imagined we'd be having this dance again, and in your wedding." I grinned at him. Charlie actually blushed and I could feel the tempting pull of his blood. I had to stop breathing and bit back the venom that was now flooding my mouth. After a few seconds I found that I could start breathing again.

"I love the speech you made, Bells. I'm really glad that you decided to come and live with me." The tears that were beginning to form in his eyes gave me the distinct impression that he was about to cry.

"Me too Dad, me too."

"I love you Bells."

"Love you too." my voice broke by the time I finished saying it.

We danced for a couple of more minutes before I finally decided I was keeping him from everybody else.

"Okay, I better go dance with Edward, I'm keeping you away from Sue." I said with a small smile. I turned away from him and made my way back to Edward to find him dancing with Renesmee.

He was carrying her and taking her while effortlessly twirling with the music. Renesmee was smiling the whole time so I decided not to interrupt their father-daughter dance as well. I was about to head back to the table when someone grabbed my wrist. I whirled, my hair brushing his arm.

"Do you think he'll kill me, if I ask you to dance Mrs. Cullen?" he smirked.

"You know he won't do that Jacob." I scowled, not appreciating his joke.

"Easy Bella, I just wanted to see if you want to dance." He laughed.

"Then just ask."

"I thought I already did-" I glared at him "Okay okay, I'll ask. Will you dance with me Bells?"

"Sure Jake." I laughed at how easy it was now to be with him. No more awkwardness, just the fun and friendly atmosphere.

We danced next to Edward and Nessie under the twinkling lights. Occasionally he would crack jokes in my expense and I would always end up slapping him in the arm.

"You know I still feel bummed about not having to fight Edward." He said at one point

I stared at him wordlessly.

"What? It would just be really cool to know who's stronger. Not like one of those fight to the death things like before. I mean c'mon, he wrestles with his brothers."

"I think Edward's going to win anyway so better save your time for something else." I replied nonchalantly

"You think he's stronger than me?" he smirked.

"Jake, he's a mind-reader and he can tell what you're next moves are going to be." I reminded him.

"Oh. Right" he seemed thoughtful. "but if you shielded me then it'd be a fair fight" he cheered, clearly anticipating the fight. I just shrugged.

"Bella you're such a Kill-joy." He teased. This time I slapped him in the chest.

"Ow." He complained. "You know it's true."

"Maybe, but at least I'm not immature like you are." I scowled again at him.

"Momma!" someone interrupted us. It was Nessie.

"She wants to know if Jacob would care to dance with her." Edward asked.

"I'd love to Ness." He grinned, obviously pleased with himself.

He took Nessie in his arms and twirled as well while Edward took me back into his arms.

"Were you two fighting again?" he asked after a while of dancing.

"Yes. He was being a jerk." I grimaced remembering our argument before. "You'd think he'd be more careful with what he says to me when I could now easily break his face." I smirked at the thought. He would probably be okay after a few hours but I knew I can never do that to him on purpose. But still, I enjoyed imagining it.

He laughed at my irritation and pulled me closer, kissing the top of my head.

The night went on and it was now time for the couple to go. I felt awkward at the knowledge that my dad would be having his honeymoon the same place with mine. I hugged Charlie for the last time and waved as their car disappeared into the night.


	16. Author's note 2

Author's note:

Bad news you guys, I won't be able to update my story until further notice... Don't hate me.

Reason#1: My laptop was taken away from me so I have to make use of the family computer.

Reason#2: School just started and I'm on a scholarship and unless I want to transfer from my school, I have to study my butt off.

Reason#3: I have a serious case of Writer's block.

Reason#4: Try having a mother who very recently developed an addiction to facebook. I am not kidding. When she thinks we're asleep, she turns on the computer and opens her account **at 1 am in the morning!**

I'm really sorry...

xoxo,

Melanie


	17. a NEW DISTRACTION

Sorry to say guys this is another A/N but I have good news! I writing another story! It's just to spike my interest and to do something productive while I'm having a mega writer's block. It's all human and I hope you like it... Here's a sneak peek, it's just a prologue but it summarizes the events of what will happen in my new story... tell me what you think, if I should continue my new story!

Here it is, fingers crossed:

Prologue:

**_About 6 things I was absolutely positive_**

_First, Edward was a jerk_

_Second, he has a perfect girlfriend named Tanya_

_Third, there was the family secret that's bound to change our lives_

_Fourth, there's my messed up past with Jacob_

_Fifth, was my devotion to **Mr. Stranger**_

_And Lastly, I was in **love** with the so-called jerk, Edward Cullen_

_And it all leads to the one big question: "Where do I go from here?"_

Tell me what you think? If I should continue the story? Love ya all!

GOod Reviews= Continuation.

PS. I need your **verbal** reviews on this because I am mega-unsure if I should continue this story or not.

Thanks to Spiritgal for being the first to review my new prologue! I just need a few more to seal the deal.

UR DA BEST! Mwah!

xoxo-Melanie;-)


End file.
